The Days of the Uchihas
by JunsuiFushichou
Summary: [Officially the sequel to Us] Follow the lives of the Uchiha family! [Read&Review] OOCness, especially Sasuke and others... [Complete]
1. Uchiha Yotura

Hi everybody!I had this on my head for a while so I decided to make a sort of, "extra" thing for "Us". This story tells us the day for each of the Uchiha kids. Hope you enjoy it!

-------

**Uchiha Yotura**

AGE: 18

D.O.B.: 14TH June

HAIR COLOUR: Long, black hair; tied in a ponytail

EYE COLOUR: Green, acquired Sharingan at 8 years of age

TEAM & RANK: Jounin; Uchiha Akemi & Nara Hirake

EXTRA FEATURES: One pierced ear, very much like Itachi.

OTHER INFO: Topped Ninja Academy at age of 8, chuunin at 12, jounin at 15.

LOVE: Uzumaki Shiina

----

Yotura woke up thanks to the obnoxious sounds from his younger sister. Even though she was adorable, cute and the youngest, she always had a loud voice which was his everyday alarm clock. He shook his hair wildly. Yotura had just come home from a B-ranked mission with his sister Akemi and best friend Nara Hirake. His green eyes scanned across his room, sensing a presence nearby.

"MORNIN' NIISAN!" Yotura jumped back from the shock, seeing his sister Akemi pop out in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" He yelled, covering his head with the blanket. Akemi rolled her eyes.

"Duh! You don't even remember? You collapsed halfway home and Hirake and I had to carry you home! Tch, baka…" She shook her head.

"What did you say?" Yotura asked, rubbing his head achingly.

"Nothing! Nothing…" Akemi looked away mockingly. She was smiling cheekily and looking out the window dreamily.

"Don't tell me you and Hirake were SOCIALISING!" Yotura asked his sister seriously, slipping his weapon pouch on his left thigh. Akemi giggled.

"It was nothing! All he did was give me a goodnight kiss!" She said happily.

"WHAT!" Yotura jumped out of his bed and grabbed his little sister's arm. She jumped back from the sudden action and widened her obsidian eyes.

"I WAS KIDDING! GEEZ! NO NEED TO GET SUPER PSCHYED! ...not…" She screamed in his face. He let go of her, not paying attention to the last word she had said.

"Oh, and return the scroll for me, I'm going to meet Hirake for… uhh sparring…later," Akemi said quickly, leaving the room. Once again, Yotura didn't listen to a word she said, more focused on his alarm clock which didn't seem to be lighting up.

"OHAYOO GOZAIMASU KA-SAN! TOU-SAN!" Yotura could hear his triplet brother and sister cry from the room down the end. He sighed and headed towards the room where the rest of his family always met, every single morning.

-----------------

Yotura walked down the road with his love, Shiina. She was the daughter of the Rokudaime Naruto and the infamous Byakugan heir, Uzumaki Hinata. She was the oldest of her family, with two little brothers both attending Ninja Academy with Yotura's younger brother Ruhko.

"Shiina, how's your family going?" asked Yotura as they passed the Yamanako flower shop where Ino-baachan was arranging daisies.

"They're going well… I just found out my mum's pregnant again…" Shiina sweatdropped. Her lavender eyes glimmered in the sunlight and her long blonde hair swayed with the wind. To Yotura, she was what he called perfect. Her angelic voice, her soft touch… if I kept on describing how many features Yotura loves about her, I'd end up typing till midnight… SOOO I won't.

Yotura chuckled lightly. She smiled back at him.

"We're here…" They stopped at the gravestone in front of their feet. Clearly printed on it was;

_UCHIHA ITACHI_

_Caring Uncle, Kind Brother-in-law_

_Died on 7th of August_

Shiina lay down the lilies she had been holding all this time. She knelt down and said,

"Thank you Itachi-san. If it weren't you, I wouldn't be standing here with Yotura-kun…"

Yotura stayed silent, reminiscing on what had happened three years ago…

_Yotura, Akemi, Hirake and Shiina were jumping from tree to tree. Their mission was to attempt to defeat a B-class nin that used to belong to Konoha._

"_NO! YOTURA! STAND BACK!" screamed Akemi. Her left leg was wounded and a long, ugly slash was on her arm. All her chakra was depleted and blood already stained her uniform. _

"_YOTURA! Please… don't leave me…" sobbed Shiina. All of her limbs had been attacked and she couldn't move. Even though she was a medic, she couldn't move her arms and her attempt on healing herself had failed. _

"_I'm sorry… but this is for Konoha!" Yotura stumbled to stand, holding out his katana in attack stance. The nin had beaten them easily and it was their very first mission as jounins. Yotura charged. The attack had stopped. Yotura opened his eyes to see a dark blue cloak with red clouds in front of his eyes. He looked up to see the infamous Uchiha Itachi. HIS uncle, standing there, shielding him from danger. Just like a true uncle would. _

"_Hello there, my nephew…" Itachi whispered slowly. His Mangekyou Sharingan eyes trailed over to Akemi, staring with wide Sharingan eyes activated. Itachi nodded at Akemi's direction._

"_Mangekyou…SHARINGAN!" Itachi said. His voice was barely above a whisper and his face looked daunted. _

_Suddenly, the Nin started shrieking. He was writhing around. Yotura, Akemi and Shiina stared on, watching the man cry like as though he was experiencing the worst pain ever. Hirake was unconscious, having suffered from the poisoned needles, but luckily, Akemi had already healed him from before. _

"_Itachi…why?" asked Akemi quietly. Itachi chuckled softly. It was deep and sounded like it hadn't been heard in ages._

"_You are my family… Family is what I have lost a long time ago, but when I watched you from afar, I couldn't bear the pain…to see you two die along with your friends…" He said, turning away. Akemi had tears streaming down her face and Shiina was still crying silently._

"_But… you killed the Uchiha clan… tousan told us… and HERE YOU ARE SAVING US! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOU HAD ABANDONED OUR FAMILY FOR POWER! YOU ARE NO LONGER IN THIS FAMILY!" shouted Yotura, grasping his katana with such force. He looked up at his uncle, Sharingan blazing in his eyes. _

"_YOTURA-NIISAN! NO!" Akemi ran to her brother and held his arm back. He tried to shrug his little sister off but she wouldn't budge. _

"… _You can bring me back to Konoha… I will gladly turn myself in… but I just want my little brother to forgive me…" said Itachi, facing Akemi. His eyes were back to the onyx shade. She looked into her only uncle's eyes. Since she was one of the top jounin medics, she could clearly tell that he was blind. She pitied him and yet, her father hated him until hell froze over. _

"_Very well… We'll take you back…But… I will ask Rokudaime-sama to spare you… for the Uchiha's sake…" Akemi whispered._

"_WHAT! AKEMI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Yotura screamed at her, pointing the katana at her face. She looked back at her brother coldly. _

"_I'm doing what I think is right... He is an S-class criminal…" She shot back at him icily. She tied Itachi's hands back with chakra strings she had woven and did the same to the other nin who was twitching crazily. Akemi then healed Shiina and picked up Hirake. She suddenly turned to her dear brother's direction._

"_Let's go, do not argue with the mission leader, Yotura-niisan"._

Yotura still remembered her words three years ago. That was the first time he had ever seen her afraid. Their uncle had shaped her into what his neechan was today. Her smile shone like the sun and he helped her lift her higher and higher. He was her motivation and role model.

"Gomen, Akemi couldn't come today, she'll visit you later Itachi-san," Shiina said quietly. Yotura could see the tears dripping from her face silently, like what happened to melting ice.

"Aa… Arigatou Itachi-jiisan, arigatou…" He thought. He looked up at the clouds. Yotura could feel the guardian, up in heaven, watching him carefully.

------

"Yo Yotura," Hirake said. Yotura sat down at the Ichiraku stall where business was booming ever since they moved to a larger store.

"Hn," Yotura mumbled. Hirake snorted, chugging down another cup of sake. Even though they weren't of age, they still had a cup or two when they had free time.

"Tch, you're always the same, why can't you speak a word or two? You're so troublesome…" Hirake said, pouring another cup for himself and Yotura.

"Ha, who are you talking about? See, I just said more than two words, baka." Yotura said back, gratefully taking the sake and gulping it down in one shot. He was exhausted, since he had been training with Akemi, bragging she was much better than him. He of course, responded to the taunt, getting himself beaten down in less than five minutes. Akemi always knew which buttons to push to easily beat him, that included; saying Shiina was going to be her new sister-in-law, earning a blush and also taunts were always the easiest to ones. Sometimes, even Shiina would use it to her advantages.

"Haha, got beaten by Akemi again eh Yotura? Tell me about it," Hirake replied. His hand was bandaged up and a bruise was visible on his forehead.

"What did she do to you?" Yotura asked, raising an eyebrow. No one would ever DARE mess with his lil' sis.

"Seduced me…man… she's good," Hirake answered, looking out the window. A vein popped out of Yotura's head.

"Se…DUCED!" He exploded. His face was red with fury and he accidentally knocked the glasses over. The whole restaurant stared at him while Hirake was wide-eyed (You know when those things happen, total silence and there's somebody coughing, I LOVE THAT!). Who knew the famous Uchiha Yotura had a temper like this? Yotura left the shop, embarrassed and fire blazing in his eyes. HE was going to have a very PRIVATE talk with his little sister AKEMI.

----

"AKEMI!" The screen door slid open with a CRASH, causing it to fall down. More silence. crickets chirping

"Yes?" Akemi's pink head popped behind the other screen door which was from the lounge room.

"Come…HERE…" Yotura said, through gritted teeth. He pointed to the spot in front of him sternly. Akemi hopped over to her brother happily.

"Yes niisan?" She asked cheekily.

"Did…you… SEDUCE NARA HIRAKE?" He bellowed, allowing the whole house to hear. More silence Crickets chirping

Akemi scratched her cheek and chuckled nervously.

"Uhh maybe?" She answered edgily.

"A…KEM…I!" Yotura chased after his sister, knocking down vases and objects around the house. She stopped quickly and tackled him to the floor, locking his arms behind his back.

"Kekeke, looks like I win this round again, Yo-tu-ra-kun!" She said, emphasizing each syllable of his name. She let go of him and pinched his cheeks lightly. He grumbled. Yotura couldn't believe he lost to his YOUNGER sister. Looks like all females in this family had this kind of power…

------

Lol family love!

Hope you enjoyed it! Next up – AKEMI-CHAN!

I used the name Akemi cause my friends and I gave each other jap nicknames and mine was Akemi. Sooo I decided to use it in these stories! She's a bit like me, except I DO NOT LIKE MY BROTHER'S FRIEND and I'm no nin.

Ciao people! Cya soon!

FadingCrescent


	2. Uchiha Akemi

Heloo once again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Uchiha Akemi**

AGE: 17

D.O.B: 28th September

HAIR COLOUR: Pink, short hair with one long ponytail. (picture Yuna's hair from ffx-2 but shorter ponytail)

EYE COLOUR: Black, acquired Sharingan at 6 years of age

TEAM & RANK: Jounin; Uchiha Yotura & Nara Hirake

OTHER INFO: Ninja Academy at 7, chuunin at 11, jounin at 14.

EXTRA FEATURES: One long silver earring (Very much like Yuna from ffx-2), one of the top jounin medics.

LOVE: Nara Hirake

---------------------------------------

Akemi sat by her older brother's bed. He was panting heavily, from exhaustion and sleepiness. She watched him breathe in and out.

"_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps… He is such an enigma… I wonder how he looks like when all his fangirls chase him?"_ Akemi thought, leaning her head on her arm. She sighed and looked over at Yotura's alarm clock. It seemed like as though it was wrecked, but he didn't really need it, since Mikoto was always there to wake him up. She felt her brother stir from his sleep. She crouched under the bed, hoping to scare him.

"MORNIN' NIISAN!" She said, knowing his reaction immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" He yelled, covering his head with the blanket. Akemi rolled her eyes.

"Duh! You don't even remember? You collapsed halfway home and Hirake and I had to carry you home! Tch, baka…" She shook her head.

"What did you say?" Yotura asked, rubbing his head achingly.

"Nothing! Nothing…" Akemi looked away mockingly. She was smiling cheekily and looking out the window dreamily.

"Don't tell me you and Hirake were SOCIALISING!" Yotura asked his sister seriously, slipping his weapon pouch on his left thigh. Akemi giggled.

"It was nothing! All he did was give me a goodnight kiss!" She said happily.

"WHAT!" Yotura jumped out of his bed and grabbed his little sister's arm. She jumped back from the sudden action and widened her obsidian eyes.

"I WAS KIDDING! GEEZ! NO NEED TO GET SUPER PSCHYED! ...not…" She screamed in his face. He let go of her, not paying attention to the last word she had said.

She stared out the window, remembering what had happened when she and Hirake had taken her unconscious brother home…

"_Geez… was it necessary for him to faint when we're heading home?" asked Akemi as she dragged her brother's sleeping figure. He fell asleep at the north gate, having accomplished their mission. Hirake was clutching his friend's feet while Akemi had hold of his hands. _

"_Heh, he did do most of the work," answered Hirake wearily. His arms were scratched all over and Akemi drained most of her chakra on healing Yotura's more deadly wounds. _

"_Yeah... that's true," Akemi said, smiling at her brother's snoring body. He was such an angel when he slept._

"_Well here we are, you sure you can carry your brother into his room?" Hirake stopped at the Uchiha mansion which was beautifully renovated ever since Sakura and Sasuke had gotten married and had their wonderful cough cough children._

"_Yeah, I think so… hope tousan's come back, it's been a week since I last saw him," replied Akemi, giving her long time crush a sweet smile. He smiled back. Suddenly, he moved closer to her. Akemi could feel her heart thumping, like it was about to explode. It felt like the world seem to stop, as he neared her, inch by inch. Then, he gave her a kiss. Akemi could feel her inner self jump for joy and screaming, "HELL YEAH! IN YOUR FACES HIRAKE-KUN FAN CLUB!" _

"_Night, Akemi-chan," He left, giving her another peck on her forehead. When he turned around the corner, she touched her lips. His soft touch and black eyes were etched inside her mind like a scar._

Akemi left her brother's room and into hers. It was furnished with a four-poster bed, coloured red. Her dressing table had very little accessories for she wasn't one to be into makeup and jewellery and her pictures were covering the mirrors and walls. There were pictures of Hirake, her family and her old sensei, Genma Shiranui. He was now retired, having a bad back after joining in a brawl at a bar. Genma would always be there for her though, he was like an uncle who taught her the way of life. Yet, there was another person who was important to her and that was…

"Itachi-jiisan…" Akemi whispered. She gazed at the frame picture she always treasured, that was kept on her bedside table, along with the picture of her team. She remembered when she first met him, and how much he had done to motivate her, with his words and knowledge…

"_Itachi-jiisan!" A 16 year old Akemi bounded up to her uncle. He smiled at her with a rare smile only reserved for her. He was her favourite, seeing she was the one who first accepted him as her uncle and the one to save him from grief. _

"_Ohayoo, Akemi-chan," he responded, nodding at her in a loving way. She grinned and said,_

"_Ne, kaasan asked if you want to come over for lunch today!" She knew her mother respected her uncle very much with both fear and love, but since her husband didn't agree to allow Itachi back into the family, she was torn between two parts._

"_Hm? Sakura-chan ask me for lunch? Sure why not?" He answered, smiling back at the bubbly girl. She smiled back and sat down on the bench where her father had first left Konoha for Sound. Itachi sat beside her, watching the autumn leaves fly by. It was only 11am and the Konoha villagers were already lazing about and napping. _

"_Hey, Akemi, can you see that flower over there?" He asked, pointing to garden in front of the Ninja Academy where lilies were placed. Itachi and Akemi loved lilies (Ok maybe Itachi doesn't, BUT THIS IS MY STORY!). Akemi nodded quickly, her luminous hair bobbing up and down. _

"_Those flowers will die during winter, but will grow back as soon as it's spring. Everything will bloom and die. But you, Akemi, will keep blooming, an everlasting flower…" Itachi went over and picked a yellow lily that was dying away. He placed it in her hair where it stood out behind the pink backdrop. She giggled and said teasingly, _

"_Gee Itachi-jiisan, just because I'm your favourite niece doesn't mean you have to shower me with praise!" He smiled back at her, with his perfect teeth shining in the sunlight. He sat up and walked to the direction of the Uchiha mansion. Akemi jumped up and followed her beloved uncle._

"OHAYOO GOZAIMASU KA-SAN! TOU-SAN!" The cry rang through the large mansion. Akemi sighed and paced to her parent's room where everyone else was, dressed in full uniform.

----

Akemi walked through the village, threading her way towards the Yamanaka flower shop. She was going to meet Hirake at his mother's flower shop. She passed Garada Huruka who was in her sister's chuunin group, buying some dumplings from Kiba's wife, Sashiri. Kiba had met her before Yotura was even born; she was from Grass country and she LOVED dogs too. She had a caring personatily and her child was due in a few months.

"Ohayoo, Akemi-chan," Akemi turned around and saw Tenten, holding little Orishitsu and a bag. Orishitsu was born four months ago and he was already whining and crying for his father.

"Ohayoo Tenten-san," Akemi bowed at the enigmatic Hyuuga's wife who smiled at her.

"How are you, Ori-kun?" She asked, stroking the baby's cheek. He giggled and turned his head over his mother's shoulder.

"Where are you heading Akemi-chan? I'm just going off to buy some dumplings for Neji-kun," Tenten said, pointing at the dog lover's wife.

"I'm going to Ino-san's place, I'm going to meet Hirake-kun," she said jabbing her thumb towards the east.

"Oh, well send my greetings to her and Shikamaru," Tenten replied and went to Sashiri. Tenten had left her hair down and wore a creamy white kimono.

Akemi finally arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop. It was beautifully decorated with daisies and lilies littered everywhere. Especially since the family now had four young children running around.

"HEY! Kitsune! PUT THAT BOUQUET DOWN!" A ringing voice cried from behind the counter. Akemi grinned and went inside the shop, the bells jingling when the door opened.

"Oh, Akemi-chan, how are you? Are you here to help me raise these little devils?" Nara Ino sat behind the counter with ruined flowers scattered over the table. Kitsune, Karike and Hitori scampered from the shop, heading towards the house behind the store. Ino sighed and stood up.

"They found out about you and Hirake, they're THIRLLED that Akemi-neesan is going to become their sister in law," she said as she took out a broom and started sweeping the floor up. Akemi giggled at the 8 year old twins and the younger sister who was 6.

"Come on onii-chan, your girlfriend is here…"

"I've told you already Hitori, she ain't my girlfriend!" Hirake's voice can be heard down the corridor where three little girls were dragging their 18 year old brother. Akemi giggled once again.

"Awww you're just being shy onii-chan!" Kitsune, Karike and Hitori appeared grasping the calloused hands of their older brother. He had a disgruntled look on his face and his blonde hair was scruffy and messy, showing that he had just woken up.

"Ohayoo, Hirake-kun," Akemi greeted. Hirake tried to hide the blush that was appearing but failed.

"Ooohhh, onii-chan, you're blushing!" Karike giggled. Kitsune muffled her laugh and Hitori went over to where her mother was standing behind the counter.

"Aww girls, don't tease your older brother," Akemi said and walked over to Hirake. She had to tiptoe to reach Hirake's cheek and she gave him a peck. She could feel the heat from his face, like a heater burning up. The three girls and Ino giggled.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go, right Hirake-kun?" Akemi said, looking over at Hirake's red face. He nodded quickly and disappeared into the corridor.

"Hey, Akemi-neesan, do you think he'll marry you?" asked Kitsune, peering at Akemi's face. Akemi blushed.

"I dunno, maybe," She winked at Kitsune, the oldest sister and she smiled widely.

-----

Akemi sat on tatami mat, her hair askew. Her hands were bandaged thanks to the work of Hirake and Ino. They weren't expert medics but it was the best they could do since Akemi was out of chakra. She waited at home for her mother or SOMEBODY to arrive, to heal her wound that Hirake had accidentally created by throwing TOO many ninja stars at her during sparring. She remembered she had seduced him and taunted him just like she did with Yotura during mock battles. She won of course, but Hirake had countered by using the replacement jutsu and accidentally, landing on top of her in an awkward position (you know what I mean, -wink wink-). She had cut her hand with one of the shuriken lying around. Hirake had carried her home on his back and asked Ino to bandage the wound for now.

"AKEMI!" The front door opened with a BANG! and Akemi sat up, holing a kunai in her uninjured hand. The voice was Yotura's and she dropped the kunai back down again.

"Yes?" She poked her head behind the screen door and saw her older borther standing there with an angry face.

"Come…HERE…" Yotura said, through gritted teeth. He pointed to the spot in front of him sternly. Akemi hopped over to her brother happily.

"Yes niisan?" She asked cheekily.

"Did…you… SEDUCE NARA HIRAKE?" He bellowed, allowing the whole house to hear. More silence Crickets chirping

Akemi scratched her cheek and chuckled nervously.

"Uhh maybe?" She answered edgily.

"A…KEM…I!" Yotura chased after his sister, knocking down vases and objects around the house. She stopped quickly and tackled him to the floor, locking his arms behind his back.

"Kekeke, looks like I win this round again, Yo-tu-ra-kun!" She said, emphasizing each syllable of his name. She let go of him and pinched his cheeks lightly. He grumbled. Akemi skipped off, her wound feeling much better now.

---------------------------------

WOW! THAT WAS LONG! TOOK ME A WEEK TO REALISE I HAD ONLY ANOTHER DAY TO UPDATE! SO I FINISHED THIS IN KINDA A RUSH!

Next up, SAWATURA! YAY!

Thanks for all those reviews and for reading this fic!

Bye bye

FadingCrescent


	3. Uchiha Sawatoshi

Heloo chapter 3 of The Days of the Uchihas is HERE!

ENJOY!

Thanks for those reviews. KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING PLEASE

**Uchiha Sawatoshi**

AGE: 14

DOB: 12th February

HAIR COLOUR: Sasuke style hair with that chicken thing at the back. Black with pink highlights.

EYE COLOUR: Green

TEAM & RANK: Chuunin; Hyuuga Midori & Sarutobi Keiichi

OTHER INFO: Ninja Academy at 10, chuunin at 13.

EXTRA FEATURES: Tattoo on wrist that says "Truth" in kanji. (NO HE'S NOT AN EMO)

LOVE: Ohh you have to find out

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawatoshi woke up to the sound of footsteps passing his room. Yep, the scurry of his younger brother and sister. He groaned and glanced at the alarm clock. 6.35am. The usual time when his little sister Mikoto would wake up the house. Sawatoshi never bothered setting the alarm since his sister would always be there to wake him up.

He winced at the blood coming into his brain. Oh yeah, he remembered. He went out drinking with Midori and Keiichi last night. They had come back from an exhausting mission and they needed to get the burden of the job off their shoulders. So, Keiichi had decided;

"_Let's go drinking!" Sawatoshi and Midori stared at him with disgusted looks. They were only 14 for Kami's sake. _

"_Keiichi! We're only 14! Do you expect them to give us a bottle of sake 'cause we asked?" Midori screamed at him. His two teammates were always arguing. And he would be the one to break it up quickly. _

Midori really had her parent's gene. She was quiet and loud at the same time mysteriously, and she was a skilled fighter too. Her Byakugan had already activated during her time in Ninja Academy and she was constantly trying to prove herself.

Keiichi, on the other hand, was skilled in genjutsu like his mother. He had great leadership qualities, since he WAS captain of their team and also the grandson of the 3rd Hokage who had passed away years ago.

"_Hyuuga Midori! Don't question your captain's ideas and get drinking!" They had arrived in front of a small bar, where hardly any customers were. It was dingy and smelt of manure. Midori scrunched her nose up at the site while Sawatoshi examined a glass bottle which seemed to be there for a …well… let's just say… A WHILE. Keiichi strut up to the bartender and confidently said,_

"_1 bottle of sake please!" The bartender stared at him and said,_

"_A chuunin like you? Tch, you look young. How old are you?" Keiichi paused. He reached into his pouch and stabbed the kunai onto the bench. The tender jumped back with wide eyes. _

"_Do not question the captain's orders… dear SIR," Keiichi whispered in a deadly voice. Midori rolled her eyes while Sawatoshi sweatdropped. Keiichi came back with 3 bottles of sake and 3 porcelain cups. _

_**2 HOURS LATER…**_

"_KEIICHI! I LOVE YOU SO BAD!" Midori screamed, to no one in particular. Keiichi laughed. Sawatoshi sat there, being the only one who didn't seem poisoned by the bottle of sake he had finished drinking. He definitely had a different kind of immune to alcohol, but Sasuke was one to get drunk easily. _

"_MIDORI! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Keiichi screamed back. The two drunken teammates hugged each other, toppling the table over. They fell on top of each other and started kissing. Sawatoshi stared away in disgust and focused on the girl 2 tables away from them. She had a spider climbing up her hand. He recognized her easily and walked over to her. He sat on the chair opposite and smiled at her. The black haired girl smiled back at Sawatoshi and gave him a peck on the cheek. _

"_Konban wa, Sawatoshi-kun," the girl said, allowing the spider to trail along her arm. The girl had dark brown eyes and her long black hair was placed on the right side of her shoulder._

"_Konban wa, Shiisara-chan," Sawatoshi responded. Daughter of Aburame Shino and Katuro Tsukime. Yep, THE Aburame Shino FOUND a girl. Shiisara was their only daughter and they were expecting another one in four months._

_Shiisara was just like her mother. Bubbly, happy, everything that was the reverse of Shino, except the brains. But yet, Shino smiled whenever he saw her with her pet spiders and his dearly beloved wife. _

"_How was the mission?" She asked, ignoring the spider sprawling up her jacket sleeve. He eyed it fearfully before he continued,_

"_It was trying to catch a cat, Shiisa. Do you expect it to be fun?" He asked sarcastically. She giggled and took the cup of tea to her mouth. She stopped when she saw him staring at her intently. _

"_Hm? Do I have something on my face?" She questioned. He chuckled and stared back at his two teammates still on the floor on top of each other, snoring peacefully._

"_Well, better take them home, ja ne Shishi," he said, waving his hand in her direction. She pouted and said,_

"_I hate that name!" Sawatoshi laughed and took his teammates arms. He dragged them out of the bar. _

"_Is she drunk?" A worried, pregnant Tenten asked Sawatoshi as she saw him approached their door._

"_UH, yeah, sorry," stuttered Sawatoshi sheepishly. He dropped her off with Tenten, with a glaring Neji, looking at Keiichi with a look that could kill._

"_-sigh-, drunk again?" Kurenai leaned on the doorframe, seeing the Uchiha's triplet drag her son into the house. Asuma looked up, a cigarette poking out of his mouth. They were sitting down, scrolls littered around the kitchen table. Kurenai thanked him and dragged Keiichi into the house. She didn't bother picking him up, since she was too exhausted especially when you just found out you're pregnant._

Last night's events hit him like a stone. Keiichi and Midori kissing in a bar, and seeing Shiisara at the table with her spider. How could he face his friends when they didn't even know that they were actually wrestling tongues yesterday with each other when they're too busy arguing today?

"_Guess I'll just have to tell them…"_ He yawned and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"SAWA-NIISAN! HAYAKU!" Sukino's voice was heard clearly on the other side of his door.

"Yeah yeah," he mumbled back, getting out of bed. He opened the door and headed to his parent's room, where the plan was going to be unleashed.

---

Sawatoshi ran to the bridge where his team always met each morning for sparring, or at least practice.

"Sorry I'm late guys! But," Sawatoshi stood at the bridge. He looked around and saw nobody standing there.

"Guys?" Sawatoshi looked around. No one. He felt like a complete idiot. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Sawatoshi," Sawatoshi turned to see his old sensei, Inuzuka Hana (Kiba's older sister). She was taking her three dogs out for a walk and they were sniffing at the daisy beside Sawatoshi's foot.

"Sensei, how are you?" Sawatoshi bowed and Hana bowed back since he was an Uchiha.

"Good. How are Keiichi and Midori?" She asked, patting one of the triplets.

"They are going very well too. Actually… yesterday… they were…" Sawatoshi was cut off by Midori who came, rubbing her head and groaning.

"Sorry I'm late. I think I had a hangover…" She moaned. Keiichi came behind her, also slouching and moaning about a headache. Sawatoshi rolled his eyes at his best friends complaining.

"Morning you two. Did you drink last night?" Hana examined the two sober teens. They nodded unenthusiastically.

"Well, I'll be going now, ja ne." She bade goodbye to the three chuunins as she kept walking with her three grey dogs.

"Hm? I thought you wanted to say something else to her Sawa-kun," Midori piped up, looking at Sawatoshi's humorous face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you two, you guys confessed. Five minutes later, you's were having a tongue wrestle with each other," Sawatoshi winked at both of them who turned beet red.

"WHAT!" They screamed. The two embarrassed lovers ended up chasing Sawatoshi all afternoon.

As Sawatoshi used genjutsu to hide himself from the two pursuing chuunins, he watched them talk. Distinctly, he could see Midori's smile and Keiichi's blush.

Abruptly, he saw them hold hands and Keiichi gave Midori a peck on her cheek. She could hear her giggle and both of them walked off into the village.

-----

"I'm home," Sawatoshi called into the large Uchiha mansion. He could hear Yotura chase Akemi around the house. He then heard a THUMP meaning that Akemi had won the duel again. 34 to 2 was the tally, as Sawatoshi could remember.

"Hello Sawa-chan, back from the date with Shiisa-chan?" Akemi asked as she came down from the second level. She winked at him and headed to the kitchen.

"Akemi-neesan, I swear, if you call me Sawa-chan once more, I'll tell Mikoto to steal all your kunai like last time, and no, me and Shiisa-chan DIDN'T go out on a date." Sawatoshi said through gritted teeth.

"Aw lies, you can tell your older nee-san, she won't blackmail ya, and if you ask Mikoto to do that again, I'll hang you from your bedroom ceiling." Akemi called back from the kitchen.

"Tch. Excuses, excuses," Sawatoshi muttered.

"Yotura-chan! Stop daydreaming about Shiina-san and help me cut the carrots!" Akemi screamed at her older brother.

"Tch, shut up Akemi. And don't call me a chan, that's reserved for Sawa-chan," Yotura retorted back. Sawatoshi slid a kunai out of his pouch and quickly flung it at his brother. In a split second, Yotura appeared behind his younger brother, exposing a shuriken to his neck.

"Ha ha ha, don't think simple tricks can fool your older brother, Sawa-chan," Yotura whispered dangerously. Sawatoshi rolled his eyes and turned around to cause the shuriken to be forced in front of his face.

"Go on, kill your brother. Let's see if you can survive a day with only one brother," Sawatoshi taunted. Sakura then appeared in the room.

"OH MY KAMI! YOTURA, DROP THAT SHURIKEN OR I SWEAR I'LL WRING YOUR NECK WITH MY BARE HANDS!" She shrieked. Yotura dropped the weapon down immediately, afraid of his mother's wrath. Sakura breathed with relief and inspected Sawatoshi's face.

"Kaa-san! I'm not three!" He said gruffly even though Sakura was gripping his face tightly.

"Anyway, I think I'll just tell this to you, Sawa-chan!" Sakura said happily. Sawatoshi rolled his eyes. Was everyone in his family going to torment him for the rest of his life? He visualized on his gravestone that _Sawa-chan_ will actually be carved into it.

"I'm having another baby…" Sakura whispered into his ear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry! I needed to end the story quickly!

Thanks for reading this chapter

Next one will be Suzuka.

See you next time

FadingCrescent


	4. Uchiha Suzuka

OMG! Chapter something something of The Days of the Uchihas! Sorry for the late update! I had a short writer's block.

ANYWAY, getting ditzy and ditzier everytime. Geez, I'm going off subject, so now I'll start the story!

**Uchiha Suzuka**

AGE: 14

DOB: 12th February

HAIR COLOUR: Pink hair with black highlights (Opposite of Sawatoshi)

EYE COLOUR: Black

TEAM & RANK: Chuunin; Garada Huruka & Sahuka Murada

OTHER INFO: Topped Ninja Academy at 10, chuunin at 13

EXTRA FEATURES: Tattoo on wrist that says "Grace" in kanji (The triplets will all have these tattoos)

LOVE: Not telling…yet

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzuka's onyx eyes snapped open. It was almost time. Her two triplets executing their so called "Plan".

"_Not much of a plan…"_ She thought sarcastically. She climbed out of her bed and made it perfectly with no wrinkles or creases. But it didn't matter, since Sukino would come in and ruin it anyway. She sighed. Both of her identical siblings were always psyched up about nothing, especially Sukino.

"SAWA-NIISAN! HAYAKU!" Sukino's loud voice could be heard from down the hallway. Suzuka sweatdropped. She would be the enigmatic one, just like her mother said, like her father when he was younger. But she couldn't imagine her father acting like her. Calm and mysterious, like a riddle. Her father would constantly smile, laugh and act like a true father, caring and kind. But when she saw him on missions, she would see his face like a stone. His emotions were locked away on missions for the sixth Hokage.

Suzuka opened her doorway to see Sawatoshi and Sukino rush down the corridor. She walked to keep up with them and arrived at their parent's bedroom door.

-------

Suzuka bounded through the forest. Her siblings had taken a different path from her when they left the house. She finally reached her destination. It was a small clearing that her mother had shown her when she was much younger.

It was night time and Sakura and Suzuka had trailed away from the rest of the family who were hanging with the Uzumaki folks, having food fights and arguments. Sakura, who was pregnant with Ruhko at the time, held Suzuka by the hand as she led them both through the forest. They had entered a small clearing where a small waterfall poured water into a small spring. Sakura sighed and sat by the spring and sipped a little. Suzuka, was 6 at the time, bounced over to her mother and began relaxing beside the calming trickle of the waterfall. She had fallen asleep, but yet she still remembered the same place over and over the past few years.

Suzuka began training harder and harder. She topped the Academy at 10, much better than her loud mouthed sister and snoring brother.

Sometimes, she felt like as though her triplet brother and sister were TOO different from her. She even wondered if they were actually related. But yet, Mikoto was one who always looked up at her so much like an older sister. She clearly remembered the time when Mikoto was born…

------

_Suzuka, Sawatoshi, Sukino, Yotura and Akemi sat on the chairs in the pregnancy waiting room. Their mother was in labour with their 7th sibling. Akemi sighed and stood up, heading towards the coffee room. Yotura sat there, tapping his foot while Sawatoshi and Sukino played a simple card game. Suzuka sat there, her hands clasped as she hummed the song only their family knew. She closed her eyes peacefully and sat there swaying gently. _

"_Uh.. Suze, what are you doing?" Suzuka slowly opened her eyes to see her younger sister, Sukino right in front of her face. She didn't flinch and began humming once again, ignoring her sister's question. Sukino pulled a face and sat beside her older brother, Yotura and began pulling more faces. _

"_How immature… And she's 10. She better be a good role model for this new kiddo…" Akemi thought as she sipped her tea. Akemi slumped back down into her chair._

_Suddenly, her father, Sasuke burst through the doors, wearing his ANBU uniform. It was splattered with blood and his mask hung limply around his neck. _

"_Is your mother in labour!" Sasuke asked his children. They nodded, clearly bored. Sasuke gulped and headed towards Sakura's room. A couple of seconds later, they heard a THUD! A kunai shot through the hospital door and latched itself to the wall just above Sukino. She fainted from the shock and fell with a BANG on the cold hospital door. Yotura and Akemi sweatdropped. _

"_NOW YOU COME HUH? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO BRING ME TO THE HOSPITAL! AND HERE YOU ARE WEARING -bleep-__ING ANBU UNIFORM!" Sakura's shrill voice rang the pregnancy dorms. Yotura and Akemi sweatdropped, having gone through this many times._

"_SAKURA! THE BABY'S COMING!" Sasuke's voice sounded scared and frightened._

"_DAMNIT SASUKE! WHEN I'M THROUGH THIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed. _

"_Geez, that line's getting old…" Akemi muttered, take another long drought of her tea. They all waited patiently (well… not all, not including Sukino). Suddenly, the cry of a baby could be heard from the room Sakura resided in. They all cautiously approached the door, until Sasuke swung it open. It slammed Yotura in the nose, but Sasuke didn't seem to take notice._

"_IT'S A BABY GIRL!" He cried out happily to the world. His children sweatdropped, while Yotura stood there with a bleeding nose. _

"_Oh, Yotura! What happened to your nose?" Sasuke asked dopily. _

"_You slammed the door tou-san," Akemi walked past her father to get to her 7th born sibling. Everyone followed, leaving Sukino and Sasuke looking lost._

_The bundle of blankets that were wrapped around the new Uchiha child was a soft coloured blue. The new voice started cooing as Sakura allowed her to grasp her finger. Sakura looked at her new born child lovingly, like she always did after giving birth. _

"_Aww isn't she adorable?" Akemi said sweetly. She leaned over to see the new infant, whose face was as red as Sasuke's favourite food. Yotura grabbed the box of tissues beside Sakura's bed. Sawatoshi stood there, like a statue while Sasuke dragged Sukino in. Suzuka tried to see her sister but failed. Akemi smiled and held her 10 year old sister up. Suzuka took one look at the new baby and instantly, her heart warmed up. The face was so delicate, like a precious flower that bloomed from the depths of diseased soil. Her hands were like little muffins, stretching and releasing her hold on the cover that kept her body warm. _

"_What are we going to name her?" Sawatoshi asked. They all turned to him. _

"_Mikoto…" Sasuke whispered, caressing his new daughter's cheek fondly. _

"_Mikoto? But isn't that after your…" Sakura started. Sasuke nodded._

"_After my mother, your grandmother…" He trailed off looking out the window. Little did he know that a pair of obsidian eyes spied on the Uchiha family secretly. _

------

Suzuka entered the Ichiraku ramen stall, where business was blooming. Suzuka sat at a small table, leaning on the bench as she waited for her teammates to bring the mission news.

Garada Huruka and Sahuka Murada were both two new chuunins that arrived in the village less than 3 years ago.

Huruka was team leader, being skilled in genjutsu. He was another quiet person in the team but yet, he seemed to have a small crush on our little Uchiha triplet. Murada was obnoxiously loud and always teased their old sensei Kotetsu Hagane. Murada was exceptionally skilled in taijutsu, having difficulty in ninjutsu especially. He was patient and a caring friend to Suzuka, acknowledging her as a higher rank than him.

Suzuka looked at the clock hanging on the crimson wall on the east side of the store. It was 1.30pm. They always met for lunch here, seeing as the ramen menu had added extra delicacies. She sighed and made a move to approach the door. Abruptly, a hand whipped out and grabbed her arm. She quickly used her reflexes and managed to dodge the fingers as they slipped passed her peach skin. She turned around to see Murada, grinning in her face widely.

"Yo!" Murada greeted cheerfully. Behind him, Huruka waved and smiled heartily.

They all sat down at the table and ordered their food. Murada asked for ramen, Huruka had dumplings and Suzuka had some sushi. They sat there, talking about their latest mission which was to assist in the next chuunin exam. Suzuka didn't notice, but Huruka kept glancing at her, taking in her every look on her face.

----

Suzuka opened the front mahogany door with the Uchiha symbol carved into it. She stepped in the mansion and set her pouch on the tatami mat where a kunai lay. She eyed it suspiciously and walked into the kitchen where most of the noise seemed to be made. As she entered, she saw Akemi and Yotura arguing about something like carrots. She then saw her mother, bending down to her older triplet, Sawatoshi and whispered something into his ear. His face stoned when she had finished, and then Sakura left the room, giggling.

"Oh, Suzuka! You're home! At least I can have a better PERSON to chop carrots for me!" Akemi said, her face brightening when Suzuka came into the threshold. Suzuka nodded and paced over to her sister and cut the orange vegetables up. Yotura mumbled grumpily and sat on the mat where the family usually held their dinners.

"HELLO FAMILY!" Sasuke burst through the house door and came into the kitchen.

"Hello tou-san," they chanted rhythmically. Sasuke frowned and said,

"What's with this painful aura that's hung itself over my family? WE'LL TRY THAT…" Before Sasuke could finish his line, Sukino came and blocked his mouth with her small hand. Sasuke wrenched her hand off and both of them started fighting. Everyone sweatdropped.

Suzuka smiled. You couldn't say her family was perfect, but they were the way she wanted them to be.

----------------------------------------

END

Aww such a happy family.

ONCE AGAIN, I am sorry for the long update! I didn't know what to put in Suzuka's part of the story SOO I made something up about Mikoto, which is true in my story!

Thank you for reading.

KieruMinazuki_er_


	5. Uchiha Sukino

The Days of the Uchihas number 5! –champagne pops- whoo! Celebration. ….

OK NOW ON WITH THE STORY! THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS

**Uchiha Sukino**

AGE: 14

DOB: 12th of February

HAIR COLOUR: Burgundy

EYE COLOUR: Black with a hint of green. (Olive-y colour)

TEAM & RANK: Chuunin; Hatake Kazuna & Inuzuka Takeiishi.

OTHER INFO: Completed Ninja Academy at 10, Chuunin at 13

EXTRA FEATURES: Tattoo on wrist that says 'Fidelity' in Kanji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sukino rubbed her eyes warily. Kazuna and Takeiishi were talking non stop at the last mission about things she NEVER wanted to hear again. Both of them were into uhh 'adult stuff' which freaked out Sukino too much. She had her mother's bad temper that scared both of them to shut up.

She changed into her chuunin outfit which consisted of a black spaghetti top, black shorts and a burgundy coloured skirt which had slits at the sides that showed off her fine thighs. Males drooled at the sight of her but drove Sasuke crazy when his daughters were dressed like strippers. Hell yeah, Akemi and Suzuka were dressed like that too. Except, Akemi's would be more…uhh revealing.

Sukino finished changing and opened her beautifully carved mahogany door and headed towards her brother's, Sawatoshi's room. She yawned and knocked on his door, calling his name to wake up.

-------------

Sukino ran through the village in a hurry. Her older sister, Suzuka went into a different direction while Sawatoshi headed towards the bridge. Her usual meeting spot was the clearing close to the training grounds where they always showed each other new jutsus. Sukino dashed through Main Street when she accidentally hit someone in the face with her weapon pouch.

"OH MY KAMI! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!" She begged, covering her mouth with her hand in fright. She accidentally hit Anko who was shopping for supplies.

"Iie, I'm ok!" Anko called to her, rubbing her forehead. Her daughter, Kiteru looked at her mother anxiously with wide sandy coloured eyes. Her long silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail which grew out quickly for a 5 year old.

"Are you sure, Anko-san?" Sukino asked worriedly. Anko nodded quickly and began picking up the objects that lay amongst the ground. Sukino helped her and soon enough, all the items were back in the bags.

"How is Kakashi-san, Anko-san?" questioned Sukino as she rubbed her eyes free of dust. Anko scratched her head sheepishly and said,

"Lazy as ever. He says he's going through 'problems' and won't train Kiteru OR Kazuna!" Sukino smiled at the thought of her parent's mentor.

"Is that so? Well, say hello to the Kakashi-san for me. Anyway, gotta go!" She waved goodbye to Kiteru and Anko as she headed towards the clearing. When she arrived there, no one had come. With a vein popping out of her head, she sat down and started meditating.

"GOOD MORNING SUKINO-CHAN!" Inuzuka Takeiishi was probably the loudest person before Sukino. She sighed and turned around to see Takeiishi smirking ear to ear holding an orange gripped between his fingers.

"Oh no you…" SPLURT!

Kazuna came, wondering through the forest to find his two teammates sitting on the clearing floor. Takeiishi had his back to Sukino, bruises and cuts covering his body. Sukino sat there, her face covered in orange liquid and bits.

"Don't tell me," he said before Takeiishi could complain to him. The three of them sat down in a circle, Sukino glaring at Takeiishi evilly. Takeiishi cowered behind Kazuna.

"Takeiishi, if you want to play baby, go hang out with my sister!" Kazuna told his teammate.

"But she scares me…" He whimpered pathetically. Sukino rolled her eyes.

"Any missions today, Kazuna-kun? (NOTE THE –KUN!)" She asked, twirling a kunai with her fore finger. He looked at her and took out a scroll.

"What is it? B? C? Or maybe even an A!" exclaimed Takeiishi with wide eyes. Kazuna opened the scrolled carefully and all three put their heads in to check their new mission.

"Dog walking…" Sukino sighed, a sweat drop over her head. It was another D.

------------

Sukino limped towards the training grounds where the memorial lay. She passed the marble monument and headed towards the cemetery where her deceased uncle lay. She placed the bouquet of flowers beside the multiples that lay around the gravestone.

She smiled kindly at the thought of her dead uncle, waiting for his family up in heaven…

_Itachi, Akemi and Sakura sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea. Sukino suddenly came through the room and screamed. She pulled out a kunai aimed at Itachi while Akemi and Sakura ducked. Itachi smiled, holding the cup to his lips and skillfully caught the kunai between the index finger and middle. _

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, MISSING-NIN?" Sukino screamed. She pointed at Akemi and Sakura._

"_Are you…siding with the BAD GUYS!" Akemi and Sakura sweatdropped. Before she knew it, Itachi had come up in front of her and stroked her strange hair tenderly. _

"_Hmmm… interesting hair… unique temper… are you sure this is your child, Sakura-san?" He said examining Sukino with his rough hands grasping her chin gently. Sakura giggled.  
_

"_Of course Itachi-kun she's mine!" Sukino's murky eyes widened. _

"_ITACHI! YOU ARE ITACHI? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THIS HOUSE!" Sukino wretched her head out of his reach and backed away. Akemi sighed._

"_Suki, shut up! He's a good guy!" Akemi screamed at her sister. Itachi pet Akemi's fiery hair slowly._

"_Don't scream at your little sister Akemi-chan, she's only 13…" Sukino's eyes widened once more._

"_HOW DO YOU KNOW MY AGE! DO YOU STALK ME OR SOMETHING!" Sukino shouted frighteningly, slowly raising her finger accusingly at Itachi. _

"_Suki, he's your uncle!" Sakura finally put her foot in the wild argument. Sakura sighed and slowly began explaining the situation to Sukino. Of course, she was only 13, what age could understand something as crazy as what their family went through?_

"_OH I SEE! So YOU'RE my uncle!" Sukino said interestingly. Itachi nodded solemnly, reaching for more tea. _

_Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Sasuke, unaware that his brother was in the house kitchen. He passed the group to grab the carton of milk from the fridge. He didn't seem to notice Itachi sitting there, holding the cup in his hand right in front of his face. Sasuke turned to see the black haired man sitting at his kitchen table, looking amused. Sasuke spat out the milk he held in his mouth and it flew onto the party that were seated. _

"_EW! TOUSAN!" Sukino screamed, making a face when the white liquid covered her clothing. Sasuke ignored her and pointed a condemning finger at Itachi's face._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE! TRYING TO KILL MY FAMILY?" Itachi chuckled at his little brother's words._

"_Of course not. We're all here for a cup of tea little brother," Itachi raised the cup up to Sasuke's red face. "Seems you've got a bit of humor in your blood now, thanks to Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled kindly at her brother in law._

"_-twitch twitch- Is this how you greet me? I've been trying to hunt you down!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi laughed heartily once more, making Sukino jump. His laugh sounded so dim but yet meaningful._

"_Gee, you're a slow duck. I've been accepted once again thanks to my lovely niece, and your wife invited me to lunch. Here, you can have the remaining sushi." Itachi slid the plate to Sasuke. Almost reluctantly, Sasuke began chewing on the food, glaring at his brother with deadly thoughts running through his mind. Sakura looked at both the Uchiha brothers nervously, making sure Sasuke won't lash out. Akemi stared at her father, making sure he wouldn't pounce on her beloved uncle. Sukino sat there, obviously confused. Silence hung in the Uchiha household for several days after Itachi's visit._

_-----------------------------------------_

Sukino could remember the hollow silence that rang through the house for the whole week. Sasuke sat on the kitchen table, not daring to move, deep in thought. Sakura had told her children that Itachi and Sasuke had a rough time as kids and that never changed. So it would be a bit different now, seeing as the younger now has children while the other is an uncle.

While the 7 Uchiha offspring sat in the tatami mat that lay in the living room, Akemi sat there noiselessly staring off into space. When Yotura shook her out of her daydream, she burst into tears. Finally, after moments of calming, she told them the secret Itachi hid.

Itachi has Linitis Plastica which is something like lung cancer. It has infected his stomach and will later cause him to die. It is now too late for him to be healed, seeing it has already destroyed nearly all of his stomach. As she told the story, Sasuke was there, listening to it behind the screen door. When all of them went into the kitchen for dinner, they found Sasuke, his back slumping on the wall, tears quietly pouring down his face.

------------------------------------------

Sukino sighed as she opened the front door to the Uchiha mansion. Sure, it was big and comfy, but it was just too far from everything else in Konoha.

"Hello tou-san," Everyone's acid voice came from the kitchen. Sukino got ready before her father could say another word.

"What's with this painful aura that's hung itself over my family? WE'LL TRY THAT…" Sukino came from behind Sasuke and blocked his mouth. She could feel his teeth pinching her skin painfully. He grabbed her hand and flung it off. She managed to dodge his punch which was coming from beneath and poked her father's head with a flick of her finger. He flinched and sent a roundhouse kick to the red haired girl. But all that stopped when Sakura came in, bonking her husband's head with a chakra infused fist. That shut him up. He fell to the floor in a daze. Sakura smiled at Sukino and said,

"Let's help Akemi shall we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF STORY

Sorry if my chapters are short but I can't fill in much detail. I hope in the next chapter which is Ruhko's I can definitely make it longer!

See ya!

KieruMinazuki


	6. Ruhko and Mikoto

Chapter 6 of The Days of the Uchihas. Ruhko and Mikoto will be combined because Mikoto really is too young to have memories and stuff like that.

**Uchiha Ruhko**

AGE: 7

DOB: 18th of April

HAIR COLOUR: Black

EYE COLOUR: Black

TEAM & RANK: Unknown, Academy

NO 'OTHER INFO'

EXTRA FEATURES: Naruto-like hair, great façade/actor

**Uchiha Mikoto**

AGE: 4

DOB: 12th January

HAIR COLOUR: Red

EYE COLOUR: Dark green

EXTRA FEATURES: Little plushy that Naruto gave her of a fox, named after her grandmother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHH! RUHKO-NIISAN! HELP!" Ruhko jumped out of his bed, his sheets fumbling onto the floor.

'Here she goes again…' He thought, rubbing his head wearily.

"MIKOTO! FOR THE LAST TIME, NO ONE IS GOING TO GET YOU!" He screamed at his little sister, holding her fox plushy that the 6th Hokage gave her at her 3rd birthday. She stopped her squealing, and looked at him with adorable bottle green eyes (A/C: aww too CUTE!). She blinked and ran. Ruhko chased after her, angry that his little sister had once again woken him up three times in a week.

-----------------

Ruhko set his kunai pouch and bag onto the desk. He leaned on the wooden table with his arm bent, yawning. He was slacking off from sleep, coming home late after practicing with his friends. He was early, being dropped off by his medic mother, who smiled goodbye to him at the gate. He was the only one in the classroom now, waiting for their sensei, Nara Shikamaru.

"Ohayoo, Ruhko-kun!" He peeled open one obsidian eye and glared at the girl in front of him, Hyuuga Shiroki. Shiroki was the younger sister of Midori (A/N: Notice that Midori means 'green' while 'Shiro' means white. I just added 'ki' cos it sounded cute). She grinned widely, showing her sharp vampire like fangs and shiny white teeth. Her long brown hair flew behind her and her hazel eyes sparkled in the morning light. Ruhko grumbled while Shiroki giggled inevitably. She sat beside him, taking out her weapon pouch her mother perfectly set out for her. Shiroki herself was a grand weapon master, able to catch one of Midori's shurikens when she was four.

Another thing is something very interesting, will happen in the future between these two…

---------

"_Okaa-san, tou-san, where are we going?" asked a 6 year old Ruhko, holding his mother's hand. He was trailing after his older siblings who were ahead of him. Sakura, in her other hand, led Mikoto who was 3. Suzuka smiled at him, Akemi stood there silent as ever, her hands shoved into her pockets. Yotura had a toothpick in his mouth, making a bored face, Sawatoshi chewed gum (I don't know if they had gum, well, for my story, THEY JUST DO!) and Sukino held her father's hand. Sasuke walked ahead, going towards the Hyuuga estates. They entered the house, sitting on the rough tatami mat, acknowledging the current Hyuuga clan leader, Hyuuga Neji. He had been accepted into the main family, proving his strength and married Tenten, who bore him two daughters, like his uncle. A table sat between them, with Neji and Sasuke sitting directly across each other, glaring endlessly. _

'_Hi,' Sakura mouthed to Tenten who sat with her youngest daughter, 6 year old Shiroki. It was mid spring (February) and Shiroki had just celebrated her birthday last month. Mikoto sat in Sakura's lap, sucking her thumb. Tenten mouthed back at her, pointing at her husband who sat there, stoic like a brick. They both giggled and smiled at their childhood crushes. _

"_So, Hyuuga…Are we at an agreement?" Sasuke started, not noticing his wife's giggles. He took out a scroll out of his kamishimo**(1)** and placed it on the low table in front of him. Neji took the scroll stiffly and unrolled it. He scanned the page and nodded, while Tenten sat beside him, reading along. Shiroki, who was unaware of the situation, looked at her older sister who just stared back with sad eyes. _

_Sasuke reached out and made Ruhko sit next to him. Ruhko too was unaware, looked at Shiroki who blushed instantly his eyes set on her. Sakura could see the chemistry between these two and smiled in her mind. _

"_Very well. 3 months after Hyuuga Shiroki has turned 17, she will marry Uchiha Ruhko, ceasing the ongoing war between the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's." Neji replied quietly. He took out a pen and signed. Tenten too signed her signature and Sakura and Sasuke did the same._

"_WHAT? You can't make me get married!" Ruhko said, looking at Sakura and Sasuke in disbelief. They stared back at him. Sakura passed Mikoto to Akemi and embraced Ruhko and she whispered into his ear,_

"_It's ok koi **(2)**, everything will be alright…" _

"_Okaa-san, what's happening? Why am I going to get married to someone I don't know?" Shiroki asked her mother, tugging at her long brown hair softly. Tenten bent down and picked up her daughter, holding Midori's hand in the other._

"_I guess we'll be the grandmothers of the same child, Sakura." Sakura nodded at her friend's words, taking Ruhko's hand. They left the Hyuuga residence, Ruhko still in doubt._

------------------

That just happened last year, Ruhko's mind still in amazement that this girl was so intelligent and strong. She had a wall which she allowed her best friends to climb over to protect her from people who could damage it. Every friend of Ruhko's had a hidden crush at her, but never knew that Ruhko was engaged to her yet.

No one knew, because he had a GREAT façade that could trick anyone, including his father. He liked her secretly over the past few years. He first saw her once at the park with her family, digging sand when the whole family had gone to the Hanami **(3)** festival. Their parents had talked for a while, enjoying the sights while the children ran amok the flora.

Suddenly, the class began filling up. More children flocked inside the classroom, waiting for their sensei to arrive. A whole pack came, literally begging Shiroki if they could sit next to THE Ruhko himself. She declined each offer, even one offering to let her go out with her twin brother for the seat. Ruhko started getting pissed, before bursting out;

"CAN YOU BE QUIET! IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SWAP, THEN SHE DOESN'T!"

–Silence…tumbleweed…MORE tumbleweed… coughing in background-

"OH MY KAMI! RUHKO-KUN JUST SCREAMED AT US! AHH!" All the fangirls screamed, running around the classroom in frenzy. Suddenly, the door banged open, Shikamaru coming into class. Everyone sat down quickly.

"Ruhko-kun, why did you scream at them?" Shiroki whispered to him. He grunted and she smiled shyly.

"Arigatou," and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before they left to go to the shuriken training grounds.

-----------------

(I'm going to skip to the part AFTER Sakura tells the family about the new kid!)

"WHAT?" could be heard throughout all of Konoha. The only ones who didn't scream out were Sawatoshi and Sasuke. Mikoto was actually jumping up and down with joy. Everyone stared at their pink haired mother, who stood there at the door way through the kitchen, grinning sheepishly, and scratching her head.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? NOW WE'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER KID RUNNING AROUND THE HOUSE! US OLDER SIBLINGS ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH TO HANDLE!" Yotura indicated at Mikoto who was still bouncing like as though she just had sugar. Sasuke laughed.

"We need more! Come on! We need to revive this clan Yotura! Don't spoil it!" Akemi bonked her older brother's head, accidentally knocking him out cold. "Woops…"

"More kids? What if she gets twins? Or octupulets?" Suzuka suggested sarcastically, crossing her arms. Sawatoshi nodded, simply afraid of the noises he could hear down the bedroom hall.

"Don't worry; I'm sure this will probably be our last one. RIGHT, Sasuke-**_kun_**?" Sakura glared at her husband evilly. He nodded.

"Oh oh oh, I get to name it! Daddy got to name me, so I'll name this one!" Mikoto asked, continuing her bounces, her cream kimono wavering around her. Everyone sweatdropped, and nodded unenthusiastically.

"Ummm… if it's a girl… it's….RENA! And not hopefully a boy… will be RENO! Matching names!" Mikoto said cheerfully. Obviously, she had never seen Sakura give birth before.

-------------------

_6 long months…_

Ruhko sat in the waiting room patiently. His teacher had come running into the classroom, informing him he was needed at the hospital. His older brother Yotura was already there, being on a day off from missions. Akemi, Sawatoshi and Sukino were on their way, but Suzuka was all the way out on a mission in the Mist country.

"Aniki, what's wrong with kaa-san?" Ruhko asked his older brother, who was sitting there with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Yotura peeled open one eye and looked at his little brother sadly.

"Tou-san, he went off again…" Ruhko's mind shattered. Suddenly, Akemi, Sukino and Sawatoshi came bursting through the emergency doors.

"Is it true… he left again?" Sukino asked in a terrified voice. Yotura nodded and she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Even though she and he always had arguments, she always loved her father the most. Then, the sixth Hokage's wife, Hinata, came in, holding Mikoto's tiny hand. She was taking care of her while Sakura worked at the hospital.

"Yotura-kun, what happened to your mother?" Hinata asked urgently, allowing Akemi to take Mikoto in her arms. He shrugged and pointed to the door where his mother lay. She nodded and went inside, obviously ignoring the sign that hung on the door. Yotura took Mikoto, hugging her in his arms while she cried silently. Akemi tried to calm down Sukino, embracing her while sobbing herself. Sawatoshi went over to Ruhko and clutched his hand, knowing that their family will be okay. Slowly, over the moments that passed by, the Hokage himself, came through, wearing his hat and instantly saw the Uchiha children in the lobby, trying to overcome this stage of darkness. He bent down to stroke Mikoto's cheek, whispering words of comfort. At that time, his wife came in, telling the Uchiha siblings that they may see their mother.

Yotura came in, gripping Mikoto's hand tightly, wiping away her tears. Akemi came in after, helping Sukino whose eyes were red and puffy. Finally, Ruhko and Sawatoshi, who weren't crying but heart-stricken.

Sakura sat in the white covered bed, staring out the window. When her children came in, a single tear came down her face.

"Come here, all of you…" All the children stepped slowly to their mother. She gently took all of them into one big hug. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't stop him…" More tears came down wetting the white bed sheet.

"He's all out... for revenge on your uncle… he promised he will back… for the birth of your new sibling…" She whispered deathly. Akemi's eyes widened, almost on the verge of crying. Sukino hiccupped and Sakura smiled lightly at her. She stroked her cheek and said,

"He said he loves you all very much… he promised he'll be back… I know he will…" Ruhko sat there silently, staring at blankness. He could only remember one memory of his uncle…

---------

_The whole Uchiha family sat in the same corridor. They were waiting for the news of their uncle's operation. Sasuke sat on the lounge, leaning on Sakura's shoulder. On her lap, lay Mikoto, overcome with drowsiness. Akemi was there in the operating room, as Itachi asked. Yotura paced outside those huge double doors and Sawatoshi sat on the cold tiled floor scratching away at it. Sukino had fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder while Suzuka leant on her with Ruhko in her arms. Ruhko too was sleepy, but forced himself to stay awake. _

_It was soon past midnight and Tsunade came in, banging the doors wide open. This struck Sasuke who was nodding off and Sukino. But Mikoto was still asleep, her eyes drooping. Sakura made to ask, but Tsunade stopped her, with a gesture of her hand, indicating to the room. The young apprentice and her family moved swiftly to the large room, with spotlights shining on the body that lay on the operating table. Akemi was crying softly, over the body of her beloved uncle. As soon as she heard the doors open once again, she looked up, and shook her head. Sukino, Suzuka and Sakura started crying. Yotura stood strong and walked over to his sister's side to comfort her. Sawatoshi stared at the ground, lost for words. Ruhko stared at the body endlessly, confronting the death of a loved one at such a young age. Sasuke, without a word, walked over to the wall and kicked it, leaving a crater in it and a pile of rubble falling down. The Uchiha family had lost their one and only, uncle. _

----------

_7 months of pregnancy…_

Sakura woke up, feeling for warmth that hadn't been there for ages. She snapped her eyes open, to see green eyes. There, in the master bedroom, were all her children, tumbled all into one bed. Yotura slept beside Mikoto who was wrapped up in Sakura's arms. Suzuka and Sukino were cuddled up with Ruhko who was thinking of ramen, drool dripping from his mouth. Akemi was on the side, her arms and legs sticking out of the HUGE Uchiha master bed.

So in order, Sakura, Mikoto, Yotura, Suzuka, Ruhko, Sukino and Akemi, all in the bed Sasuke and Sakura used to share. The family had simply bonded, now it was only 2 months until another sibling was going to be running around along with Mikoto. Sakura slipped out and went into the kitchen. Mikoto who was now 6, had woken up too, grabbing Sakura's index finger. Sakura's stomach had grown widely, her thought that there probably wasn't one but two little kids in there swimming around.

She arrived in the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water to drink down. The whole family made sure she was CALM not screaming at every single one of them. They made dinner for her (Aww) and tended to her (AWW). Akemi would check the baby every night, making sure it would be fine, especially now all of them shared one bed. The bills were easily paid, with every child chipping in except Ruhko and Mikoto of course.

Mikoto yawned and headed towards the back garden, where a large Sakura tree stood, planted there especially for Sakura. More flowers like lilies and daisies which Mikoto adored were there too and the little four year old girl sat between the bushes where she was hidden. This was her 'secret base' where she and Sasuke used to hide from Sakura when they needed to do the dishes. She missed her father so much; she wanted to see him so badly. She missed his hugs where he would swing her around madly and the warm smiles he had. She dug her feet into the earth beneath until a small piece of paper came out. She picked it up and attempted to read it;

_Mikoto-chan_

_I'm home._

Suddenly, a scream could be heard in the room where all her older siblings slept in. Since her father had trained her well, she managed to bound up with Sakura to the room. There, in the bed, sat Sasuke, grinning widely.

"Sasuke!" Sakura reached out to hug her husband she hadn't seen for months. He grabbed her in a hug and soon, the whole family was in it. Mikoto cuddled her dad's leg while Sukino wrapped around his waist, bringing all of them down onto the mega wide bed.

"You're back, tou-san!" Mikoto grinned widely. He smiled back and ruffled her hair.

"I'm home," he said, giving his wife a kiss.

"EW! GET A ROOM!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T WORRY! THIS AIN'T THE END! I'll have a Sakura and Sasuke chapter! And a Bonus one too if I get enough reviews! THANK YOU!

**1 – Kamishimo – Clothes that kendo people wear**

**2 – Koi – Love**

**3 – Hanami – Flower watching festival**

Midori means green which is most likely Tenten's favourite colour and Shiro means white referring to the white eyes of Byakugan.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

KieruMinazuki


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOR ALL MY FIC READERS;**_

**I am sorry for not updating so far. All my fics will be on hold because I am writing a joint novel with my friend. We will be sending it to publishers to get it PUBLISHED and until I found out the outcome, all my fics will be on hold. I am sincerely sorry for all of you who have been looking forward to my fics. But, occasionally, some stories MIGHT get updated if I have enough time. **

**Thank you for your understanding.**

_JunsuiFushichou_


	8. Uchiha Sakura

In celebration of me getting a new computer and my brithday, I am uploading another chapter of each story!

Yes I am STILL writing the novel with my friend, so far around 2-3 chapters a week are working for us but we're currently working veeeeeerrrrryyyy slow. We're going to send it ASAP to publishers. Thank you for reading this story J.

This will be about Sakura. Enjoy!

* * *

**Uchiha Sakura formerly Haruno Sakura**

AGE: 35 (first born child at 17)

DOB: 28th March

HAIR COLOUR: Pink, longer than her hips.

EYE COLOUR: Green

TEAM & RANK: Captain of Medic-nins / ANBU

EXTRA FEATURES: Nothing much.

OTHER INFO: Still old good stuff

LOVE: Obviously Uchiha Sasuke. Unless… Just kidding

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to the mind of Uchiha Sakura. Exhausted, and dead flat. Dead flat in battery. Not currently working, because she's asleep. Her husband, Sasuke, hasn't been home in a week. She missed that warm feeling beside her. Sakura mumbled grumpily in her sleep. She's also got an appointment with Shizune at the hospital later. Before she knew it, her hand fell on top of the face beside her. She shot out of bed, to see her husband's peaceful face, onyx eyes closed. She smiled and crawled out of bed.

---

Sakura sat in front of Shizune's desk. She twiddled with her fingers nervously. At the beginning of this week, she was vomiting like there was no end. None of her kids knew about this, since she was a pro at hiding these ever since. Shizune fumbled through her files desperately searching for Sakura's results.

"Ah! Here they are!" Shizune tumbled back into her wheelie chair and spun around. She just loved these things. "Ummm, here you go, you can look at them." Shizune handed the folder to Sakura and looked out the window wistfully. She missed her old sensei who died a couple of years ago in the last Sound invasion. Sakura glimpsed through the file until she reached the part she needed to know. Then she fainted in shock.

"SAKURA!"

---

Sakura sat on the tatami mat impatiently. Her fingers were fidgeting uncomfortably on top of the straw mats. She sighed and heaved herself up, careful not to discomfort the child growing inside of her. She went up the stairs, quietly stepping on each step, as if she was trying to remember each single one. She slumped down on her bed and stared at the picture that lay on her bedside table. It was of her and Sasuke, with their first born child. A smile was plastered on Sakura's face while a hint of one was on Sasuke's. Yotura was asleep, his face so calm and tranquil. A small lump was evident on Sakura' belly. They were married when he was 17 and she was 16. It was a wedding, so secretive not one soul knew…

_Sakura sat in her bed, crying silently so no one in the house could hear her. Tears soaked her pillowcase and objects lay scattered everywhere in the room where the pink haired girl slept in. It was almost midnight, a couple of minutes of **that** anniversary date. Naruto was gone on a mission, so he would be there to 'mourn' with her. The 16 year old girl opened the window, to allow the fresh breeze to come in. She stood by it, and let the force of air calm her down. It just finished raining, so the atmosphere outside was just right. As she leaned on her windowsill, she could feel the aura of someone's, bounding tree to tree just near her house. It was someone unusual, someone she couldn't point her finger to. Sakura closed her eyes, once again relished this moment she would never probably have again. She opened them again, to see onyx eyes stare back at her. _

_She gasped._

"_Sasuke?" She whispered. His long bangs framed his face beautifully as his face had tensed up from the words that came out of her mouth. _

'_What happened to the **–kun**' He thought, sneering in his mind. _

"_Sakura," he said shortly. She stared back at him with eager eyes, obviously waiting for what she wanted to hear in ages._

"_You said you would do anything for me correct?" Sasuke asked, jumping down onto the bedroom floor, and crouching in a froglike position. He continued staring at her, examining every fragment of her that still remained. She nodded slowly, afraid of where this conversation was going._

"_Then, you **will **help me conceive a child for the Uchiha clan. I will not have this child out of wedlock." Sakura's heart dropped. Her worst nightmare, confirmed. So that was what Sasuke thought of her. A baby machine, he just wanted his clan to grow. He didn't care for her. This wasn't a proposal, it was an order. An order from someone she used to love. She looked towards the ground, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. She looked up again, and clearly murmured,_

"_Yes. I will, Sasuke."_

_---_

_Both of them leaped into the forest, tree to tree. It wasn't an easy job for the female, seeing as she was wearing a long kimono she quickly put on. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and shot his hand out to stop the one following him. They had arrived at a small shrine, where an ancient monk stood, his clothing laced in black and more black. He smiled and nodded at Sasuke, who too nodded back in acknowledgement. They entered the shrine, and Sasuke led her towards a room, where a small box lay upon the tatami mats. He closed the door, allowing her to open the box. As she opened it she fumed silently._

'_He prepares a kimono for me when I'm already in one? That teme, Naruto is right. But, why am I accepting this? Accepting that I'll be the bearer of his children…' She thought as she slipped on the light weight kimono. It was made of pure white silk, with creamy designs at the bottom left hand corner. She tied the obi securely around her waist and fastened the white ribbon that lay in the box along with her extra jewels she brought along. As she went outside, she found Sasuke, waiting outside on the porch, in his hakama. He came up to her, holding a small pink coloured ornament. It was a small flower comb, with Sakura flowers inlaid before the teeth start. She blushed as Sasuke placed it her hair, firmly in her bun. Once he had finished, he took her hand in a strong grip and took her to the back, where the monk sat, in the small garden. _

_(A/N: I can't be stuffed describing the ceremony, so use your imaginations)._

_Sakura sat on the porch, examining her ring finger. A silver ring had been placed there, by the person she has always dreamed of marrying. But, this wasn't like what happened in her dreams. It was nothing like it. It was something along the lines of, 'happily ever after'. But, maybe her life wasn't supposed to run that smoothly. She sighed, and took off the ring, and placed it in her pocket. She had changed back into her normal kimono and Sasuke had gone off somewhere. _

"_Sakura, put the ring back on," she didn't even need to turn around to guess who it was. _

"_I can't have a ring on my finger, Sasuke. People will get suspicious." She answered back sharply, not bothering to look at him. _

"_Aa," he said. Even though he didn't sound like it, he was pretty much hurt that Sakura no longer added the extra –kun she reserved for him. _

"_Sakura." The said teenager turned to her now husband, staring into his cold empty eyes. _

"_What is it, Sasuke?" She said icily, turning back to stare out at the forest. _

"_We need to make a child." She froze, and then slowly turned to look at him in disbelief. His eyes showed seriousness. She nodded and proceeded to the room he was pointing to. _

That night, was a night she could never forget. They failed, and continued each night, Sakura getting sleepless nights. She always snuck out, avoiding her parents when they asked why she looked so exhausted. However, after weeks and weeks, Sakura was getting annoyed. He had never kissed her once, only skipping towards the part where they, ahum. Yes. He didn't want any 'love' contact with her. Until one day, she got furious…

"_YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME! YOU JUST WANT ME AS YOUR STUPID BABY MACHINE! WHY DON'T YOU GET INO IF YOU CAN USE ME LIKE YOU WOULD TO ANY OTHER GIRL?" And with that Sakura ran off, clutching her clothing and sobbing. Sasuke stared after her, watching her disappear into the black night._

That wasn't one great memory of them together. But later on, Sakura found out she was pregnant on her very last night with Sasuke. She refused to see him and he never did come by once after the outburst. Then, nine months later, 3 months after Sakura turned 17, she gave birth to a new Uchiha. Then, came the second Sound invasion.

"_Everyone is to make sure NO ONE and I mean NO ONE will remain injured. All medic nins are to be placed at each entrance, healing any who pass through. A group of ANBU will be waiting at each gate to shift fights. Make sure all your duties are to be done. No promises are made to be broken; they are made to be fulfilled. Dismissed!" Tsunade shouted to the crowd of ninja assembled at the very centre of their beloved village. _

_Sakura sighed, cradling little three-month-old Yotura is her arms. She wished she could be there, protecting every one of her dearest friends. She watched Hinata and Naruto kiss each other good luck and leave, Naruto giving Sakura one last smile. Sakura sighed once more and headed towards her home. She left her parents house, before her stomach grew wider. She made sure she avoided them at all costs. She went inside, and placed Yotura in his cradle. He gurgled, reaching out for his mother, missing her warmth. She smiled and gave him one quick kiss before leaving to make lunch. _

_---_

_Sakura stared out her window wistfully. She wished she could take part in protecting her home village. She stared down at her plate once again, before dumping it in the bin. She sighed once more before going to check on her baby son. As she reached out for the doorknob, she could hear the window sliding open. An aura could be sensed on the other side of the door. She pulled out her kunai, which she always keeps in the folds of her kimono. She slammed the door open, staring in shock at the person holding her child. _

"_S-S-Sasuke?" She stuttered. He smirked at her, staring at his child. _

"_So. We finally got to make one." She stared at him angrily, before dashing up to her long lost husband and forcing the kunai to his neck. Blood pulled out freely, dripping onto her pure rich carpet. She grimaced as she watched him put on his trademark smirk. _

"_What do you want? I WON'T GIVE YOU YOTURA!" She shouted grabbing the child from her husband's arms and rushing out of the room. She raced down the stairs, desperately trying to escape. Yotura was crying in her arms, his sobbing clear for Sasuke to find her location. Sakura panicked her head turning towards every direction. There was nowhere to hide, she thought as she scrambled past the furniture._

_Before she knew it, she felt her body slam into the wall. A crater was now apparent there, with Sasuke looming over her. His arms were on either side of her head, blocking her way. He smirked and stroked her cheek fondly. She could feel her body shake, but she needed to stand strong for her child. She could feel his evilness spread through her body with each touch, and each glance at him poison her body for more. _

"_Please…Sakura…" She looked up at him, her eyes glowing. How did she manage to make him say, **please**? _

"_What's wrong…Sasuke?" Suddenly, a tear dropped onto her cheek. She looked up to see his crying, for the first time. She could feel an emotion stir in her. She carefully held Yotura in one arm and took Sasuke into another. _

"_Shh, Sasuke, don't worry…" She whispered motherly into his ear. She allowed his tears to soak into her kimono. _

She had accepted Sasuke into the family once again. Three months later…

"_Ahh! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke sighed as his wife jumped onto his back, her arms threatening to choke him. He pulled her into a piggyback. _

"_Guess what Sasuke-kun? I'm pregnant again!"_

Sakura knew that was one of the happiest days of his life, as his daunt face lit up with pride and hope that the Uchiha clan was now getting revived.

---

Sakura walked into the kitchen, rubbing her head after the abrasion she had received from fainting. But what she saw immediately snapped her out of her daydream. Yotura was holding a black shuriken to his Sawatoshi's face, just inches away from leaving him with a hideous scar on his face for the rest of his life.

"OH MY KAMI! YOTURA, DROP THAT SHURIKEN OR I SWEAR I'LL WRING YOUR NECK WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!" She shrieked. Yotura dropped the weapon in shock, and in fear. He was deathly afraid of his mother rather than his father, as he always saw her chasing his father around with a kunai in hand, pointed in stabbing position.

Sakura rushed over to her middle son's side and inspected his face, checking for any marks or wounds.

"Kaa-san! I'm not three!" Sawatoshi attempted to say through his mother's iron grip. She ignored him and dropped her arm in relief.

"Anyway, I think I'll just tell this to you, Sawa-chan!" Sakura said happily. She saw Sawatoshi roll his eyes, thinking about the idiotic nickname his family had given him.

"I'm having another baby…" Sakura whispered into his ear. She went off giggling like a little child.

---

"Sasuke!" Sakura reached out to hug her husband she hadn't seen for months. He grabbed her in a hug and soon, the whole family was in it. Mikoto cuddled her dad's leg while Sukino wrapped around his waist, bringing all of them down onto the mega wide bed.

"You're back, tou-san!" Mikoto grinned widely. He smiled back and ruffled her hair.

"I'm home," he said, giving his wife a kiss.

"EW! GET A ROOM!" Sakura let go of the kiss and grinned at family, her face lit with happiness. Yotura and Akemi could see how happy she was with just a glance.

"Whoa! Look how big you're growing!" exclaimed Sasuke, as he reached out to rub Sakura's belly. Sakura smiled at her husband's antics and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Just two more months…Sasuke…" The male Uchiha smiled and pulled all of them into a back breaking hug.

"I just love you guys…" The head female smiled softly into her husband's chest. Now, they were back on the road, altogether once again.

* * *

-Gasp!- Is this … the end? OF COURSE NOT! One more chapter to go! Or maybe…

Reviews please! Or maybe there won't be a BONUS chapter!

Ja!

_Junsui Fushichou_


	9. Uchiha Sasuke

Heloo again. Lately I felt like I just wanna fall dead in front of the computer. Sorry for not updating sooner but it's just hell over here in Melbourne -.-". Honestly I don't understand the stupid weather.

Here is Uchiha Sasuke!

**Uchiha Sasuke**

AGE: 35

DOB: 23rd July

HAIR COLOUR: Raven/midnight

EYE COLOUR: Onyx/black

TEAM & RANK: ANBU Captain

EXTRA FEATURES: Nothing much either

OTHER FEATURES: Still the same

LOVE: Uchiha Sakura

* * *

Sasuke leant against the tall oak tree. He had been searching for months for this _thing_ that killed his older brother. He gritted his teeth, grinding them altogether in frustration. The wound the rogue had given him was shallow, but it was throbbing like hell. He stumbled underneath the trunk and leant his head on the body, panting heavily as he opened his back pack. He pulled out the bandages he had taken from his own house and began wrapping them around the bleeding injury. It was hard, of course with only one hand to support you, and the hand you barely even use, which was in fact Sasuke's left. He cut the end of the roll and stood up again, using the tree as an aid. He looked up at the night sky and thought of his family, patiently waiting for him to return.

"Don't worry, kids. Daddy's alright." He said his voice barely above a whisper. He began moving again, before spotting something in particular. He neared it, squinting his eyes to see well. It wasn't moving, or breathing. As he advanced to it, knowing it wouldn't attack, he saw it was mushrooms. Innocent, poisonous mushrooms. He unsheathed his katana and eliminated every single one of them. His fury lashed out on all of the fungi until none of them were left. He wiped his brow and smirked.

"Mission complete."

---

"Whoa! Look how big you're growing!" exclaimed Sasuke, as he reached out to rub Sakura's belly. Sakura smiled at her husband's antics and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Just two more months…Sasuke…" The male Uchiha smiled and pulled all of them into a back breaking hug.

"I just love you guys…" The head female smiled softly into her husband's chest. Now, they were back on the road, altogether once again.

"Come on daddy! Let's go have breakfast!" The youngest Uchiha pulled her father's shirt to drag him to the kitchen. Everyone followed, laughing and smiling like there was no end to the day. The joyous return of their father had lightened their spirits, like as though a heavy weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Akemi was teasing Sawatoshi, he was arguing back. Yotura had grabbed Sukino and placed her on his shoulders with simplicity, causing her to duck and scream to let her go. They all ran downstairs, enjoying the company of their dad once more.

"Sawa-chan!" Akemi's voice sang across the table to send to her little brother. He glared at her, the toast in his hand crunching up. She smirked teasingly, taunting her brother. He glared even more, if that was possible, and in a flash, both disappeared.

"Don't leave the table while we're still eating breakfast!" Sakura called, as she heard the thudding steps of her two children chasing each other on the top floor.

BANG! "Owww…. Mum! Akemi just slammed me down on the floor!" Yotura rolled his eyes before turning back to his father, who was greedily gulping down the refreshing taste of coffee he longed for ages.

"Tou-san, how do you think of me marrying Shiina-chan in the next two months?" Sasuke spat the coffee out, drenching Sukino and Suzuka.

"Errgh! Tou-san!" But he ignored them since he was too busy staring at Yotura in disbelief.

"Well?" Yotura said, raising his eyebrow, a trick he caught off Hirake. Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes before breaking into a smile. He grabbed his oldest son in a bone-breaking hug.

"OW! TOU-SAN!" But Sasuke once again ignored him and began carrying on.

"My lil' boy's growing up! I remember the days when you were toddling around with Akemi! Ahh it seemed like that all happened yesterday!!!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her husband before collecting the dishes. Akemi came down, smiling inevitably as Sawatoshi followed her, rubbing his arm and making a face.

That night, everyone slept in the Uchiha main room. It was a nice hot day, so they were sprawled on the floor. Sukino was in Yotura's arms after their noisy fight about whether nigiri or uramaki tasted the same. (A/N: Nigiri and Uramaki are different types of sushi just to let you know). Suzuka leaned against the bed, snoring quietly, while Akemi was on her shoulder, snoring after a tiring mission with Hirake. Sawatoshi was on Akemi's lap, snoring just as loudly as both Ruhko and Yotura. Ruhko and Mikoto lay on the bed, in between Sasuke and Sakura, who were both awake, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I really missed you." Sakura whispered softly, stroking Ruhko's head. Sasuke smiled as drew Mikoto closer to him, remembering the soft touch of his own mother's.

"I did too. I missed the kids a lot too. I missed Suki and Yotura's arguments, Suzu and Sawa's sarcastic statements, Akemi's smart remarks, Ruhko's masquerades, Mikoto's adorable face and your gentle touch." He said his voice barely above a murmur. She beamed at him, before giving him a calm kiss on his nose before falling asleep.

---

"Alright! I'm sure you all know why you're here for!" Yotura called, addressing the many guests that were piling into the Uchiha mansion.

Kakashi was there with his purple haired wife, Anko and their two children, Kiteru and Kazuna. Asuma and Kurenai were at hand with infant Akira and Keiichi who was already drunk on punch. Neji and Tenten were present, with Orishitsu, Midori, Shiroki and their latest son, Matsuro. There was the Aburame family, with Shino, Tsukime and Shiisara, and Kiba's family, with Sashiri and their newborn daughter, Okami. Ino and Shikamaru were there, with their four kids, Hirake, Kitsune, Kiteru and Hitori who were eager as well as bubbly and high. Naruto and Hinata were near the kitchen, with Shiina, Shin and Shuichi, with Hinata close to having her child erupt. Lee was there too, mourning at his loss of his old love but with his new date Kyoko latched on his arm.

"I'd like to welcome, my love, Uzumaki Shiina, with me." Shiina blushed as she went to Yotura and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders securely, making the fangirls outside gasp and faint from shock.

"I would like to announce this to all of you, who will be my witnesses. Uzumaki Shiina, will you have the honour of being my wife?" The oldest Uchiha child took out a navy velvet box and opened it, to reveal a shining diamond ring, with three of the structures designed in a row. Shiina gasped, with tears in her eyes. She latched onto him, sobbing with tears of joy as she repeated the confirmation. Yotura embraced her back, smiling widely so everyone could see. The guests cheered, as Akemi whistled loudly, Sasuke and Sakura beaming proudly at their first child who was sure to continue their path of reviving the Uchiha clan. The triplets grinned as they congratulated the couple as Ruhko went to go chat with Shiroki. Mikoto ran to her uncle Naruto's side, meeting both Shuichi and Shin who thought of her like a second sister.

Happiness was everywhere in the room, with Kurenai showing off her new child, as well as Sashiri and Tenten. They were adored and laden with gifts while Shiina and Yotura accepted the many presents that the guests had given them.

The night was a fantastic one for the Uchiha family, as well as the Uzumaki. In less than two months, the once bright and intelligent Uzumaki Shiina will soon become the wife of the Uchiha prodigy, Yotura.

---

**8TH OF DECEMBER**

Uchiha Sasuke paced up and down the hospital waiting room, twiddling his fingers impatiently. Not only was his son getting married on the same day, but his wife was in labour, screaming her head off. Shiina sat beside Yotura, both of their new golden wedding rings placed on their fingers. She sat with little Yasuhiro in her hands, her little brother that Hinata just had a month ago. Naruto was entertaining the party guests while his wife, Hinata, was with the Uchiha mother, delivering the baby as well as Akemi. Sasuke had ordered the triplets and Ruhko to stay the restaurant with the Hokage whilst Mikoto sat beside Yotura, her head leaning on his hard arm, cuddling her little fox soft toy.

"DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T THIS F---ING PAIN END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura's voice rang throughout the hospital, the shrill voice echoing in the distance. In a split second, all the Uchiha kids came, halting right in front of their father, along with Naruto, whose Hokage hat was lopsided. A bottle of sake was in his hand and he was dizzily spinning around. Sasuke glared at all four, as they beamed at him.

"He got drunk by himself tou-san. Trust us!" They all chanted and sat on the cold floor.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. And then, silence. A soft cry came. Finally, another scream. Another soft cry joined the other. The visitors looked at one another, their faces lit up in hope.

"Twins?" Suzuka whispered, her eyes shining brightly. Sasuke nodded and opened the baby delivery room. He entered quietly, with everyone behind him. Hinata smiled at the Uchiha father and said.

"Congratulations, Sasuke-san. You have twins, a boy and a girl." All of the six siblings looked at each other before going to meet their mother. Akemi was holding a bundle of joy, while Sakura held the other. She smiled weakly at them.

"Say hi to your new siblings my loves. Reno and Rena. Just like little Mikoto said." Mikoto hopped onto the bed to examine her little brother. He looked just like Ruhko, except his head hardly had any hair on it. Rena, however, had faints wisps of pink hair. The little four year old grinned widely.

"Welcome into the Uchiha family!"

---

"SASUKE! MIKOTO! ENOUGH OF YOUR HIDING! TIME TO WASH THE DISHES!" Sakura's voice hung in the air as she ventured outside into the garden. She clearly heard giggling and chuckling in the rose bushes. She parted away the flowers and found both her daughter and her husband, hugging their knees, sitting on the dirt ground. She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. Both of them caught sight of her. Sakura pointed her finger to the kitchen and both of them trudged to the sink and began their chore for the day.

"I don't see the problem of having to wash dishes! And it's only for a SINGLE DAY!" Sakura complained as she took little Kureno from Yotura's arms. "Since now Shiina-chan's living with us, all of us take turns washing the dishes and taking care of the twins." Suddenly, a bang was heard upstairs. Sakura looked up, sighed and screamed at the ceiling.

"Akemi! Don't tell me you're trying to teach Rena how to use ninja skills when she's only five months old!" Akemi's voice answered back.

"Sorry mum!" She came downstairs with Ruhko in her left hand and Rena in the other. Since they had to sign the birth certificates, Sasuke and Sakura had decided to name both Reno and Rena instead as Kureno and Kurena, to make their names fancier and longer. Reno and Rena were names used at home and by friends, like nicknames.

Kureno, the older of the twins by exactly 23 seconds had black hair, with ink green eyes, identical to Mikoto's orbs. Kurena on the other hand, had pink hair, with the same eyes. The only personas the twins had that were identical were the faces and the eyes. The face was honey to a light brown and the soft skin like Sakura's.

"And we have to celebrate Ruhko's birthday too!" Sakura said wearily, taking out the scroll that she had obtained for another mission. Naruto was busier than ever and couldn't take time off to see his six-month son, who had already uttered the words 'kaa' and 'too'.

"Make sure we invite Shiroki-chan too!" Suzuka teased, reading over the report of her chuunin teaching at the Academy. In two months, she and her other two siblings will be taking the Jounin test, and having their own genins to teach. Hopefully, one of them would be Ruhko who had skipped a couple of years along with his whole class to start real ninja training.

Ruhko glared at her before sitting down and munching on his apple. Shiina came downstairs, rubbing her growing stomach. She had gotten pregnant in January and it was due in August or September. Yotura was ecstatic of being a father at 20 years of age. Sukino came down too; yawning widely since she had just came back from a two week mission that took her ages, since both her teammates were spotted when they had just started. Suzuka and her team had to come as back ups, as well as Sasuke's team, because it was an A ranked mission.

Reno then started bawling, his cries echoing the household. The family watched as Akemi lifted Reno from his table chair and began singing the lullaby that only the Uchiha family knew. He instantly silenced and began lulling to sleep. Once Reno had fallen asleep, she placed him on the couch and sat back down. Yotura stared at her over his book, before saying.

"You seem to have some qualities as a mother." She looked scornfully at him.

"I'm an older sister; I've gotten used to it." Sawatoshi, who was playing with Rena with a banana, squinted at her, asking.

"I've noticed something new in you. You seem happier, happier than when Hirake asked you out. Did something happen between you and him?" Suzuka leaned in closer too, mimicking her brother's movements.

"Yeeah… I've noticed you eat more than usual…is it true?" Akemi blushed red and waved her arms defensively in front of her.

"NO NO NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Sukino leant in too, smirking evilly.

"I spotted that pregnancy test Akemi…And the expensive ring in your jewelry box…"

"WHAT? What were you doing in my room?" Akemi blurted out, her face growing redder and redder each passing moment. Everyone in the house watched on in amusement, their smiles broadening each second.

"Well…you know… I need a couple of kunai… and shuriken to pass the jounin test ya know…" Sawatoshi finally got to mock his sister after all the many times she called him Sawa-chan.

"ARRGGHH! Kaa-san! Why did you have to give birth to these three identical devils?!" Akemi clutched her head in anguish. Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Not my fault, blame your father!" She pointed at her husband, who was fooling around with Rena. He paused before saying.

"Meh. I love all my kids, SO GET ALONG!"

"That doesn't answer my question tou-san!"

"You haven't answered ours yet Akemi-neesan! ARE YOU PREGNANT OR NOT?!" The household silenced. Reno's hushed snoring was all that was heard.

"WHHHAAAAT!?" Sasuke bellowed. His voice shook the mansion down to the ground.

"FINE THAT'S IT! I AM FRICKIN' PREGNANT! AND ENGAGED!" Akemi screamed, standing up. She sat back down again, crossed her arms and legs and began pouting. The triplets cheered and did their victory dance together. Sakura started laughing endlessly, and soon the whole family joined.

"Wait, you got pregnant…when you're not married!?" Sasuke asked, stopping from the continuous laughter. Akemi nodded, pulling out the sapphire ring, her month's gemstone.

"Ooohhh…" Shiina examined it; her interests in gemstones were grand.

"Wow he must've saved up for it a long time ago." Yotura replied, leaning back in his chair. Akemi glared at her older brother before rubbing her stomach. Ruhko noticed this and asked.

"How long has it been, Akemi-neesan?" Akemi glanced at her younger brother's face and smiled.

"8 weeks." Sasuke stopped for a second and faced his daughter. His eyes were pits of endless burning fire and anger.

"8 weeks? 8 WEEKS AND YOU NEVER TELL US OF IT?" Akemi grinned sheepishly and nodded slowly.

Sasuke sighed and sat back down, combing a hand through his disheveled hair.

"What am I teaching you kids these days…?"

* * *

And the Uchiha family lived on, happily ever after…

But wait! There's another chapter! Or two.

I hope you enjoyed Sasuke's revenge…on mushrooms.

Love you all.

Here are the families from youngest to oldest;

Kakashi, Anko - Kiteru and Kazuna

Asuma, Kurenai - Keiichi and Akira

Neji, Tenten - Midori, Shiroki, Orishitsu, Matsuro

Shino, Tsukime - Shiisara

Kiba, Sashiri - Okami

Shikamaru, Ino - Hirake, Kitsune, Kiteru, Hitori

Naruto, Hinata - Shiina, Shin, Shuichi, Yasuhiro

_JunsuiFushichou_


	10. Uchiha Reno and Rena

Heloo again. This is chapter 9 of 'The Days of the Uchihas'! If you guessed this would be in Naruto's view of the day, you are most certainly wrong. Indeed.

This will be on…

**Uchiha Kureno and Uchiha Kurena**

AGE: 15

DOB: 8th of December

HAIR COLOUR: Jet black

EYE COLOUR: Ink green

TEAM & RANK: Chuunin

OTHER FEATURES: They are Uchiha twins and the youngest in the family

* * *

I sat on my chair staring out the window twirling my jet black hair. My sister Sukino had told me to dye it back to my original colour, pink, but I wanted to be like my twin Reno. We could easily disguise as each other and fool the Rokudaime like this. All I needed was a scar on my neck and we would be identical twins. 

My name is Uchiha Kurena. I'm the youngest in the family, with my siblings; Yotura, Akemi, Sawatoshi, Suzuka, Sukino, Ruhko, Mikoto and Kureno. Obviously, we're a big family, like my dad used to say, but it kind of divided once Sawatoshi had gotten married.

I'm already 15 while Mikoto, the third youngest is currently 20. Pretty old huh? But we never say that, she always acts childish like as though she's five again. But I can never comment on that since I never saw her at five. All I've seen was baby photos and stories Naruto-ojiisan told me. He hates being called that, it makes him sound old. But my dad had taught me that way and I'll always be that way.

As I stood up, something tackled me over. I peered over my shoulder and saw it was my nephew, Shigeru. He is the same age as me and also in my team but he is like a little monkey clinging on my back. I sighed and peeled him off.

"What's up Rena-baachan?" I fumed at that name.

"For your information, I'm the same age as you, only ten months _older_ than you." Shigeru rolled his eyes and looked down at me. Okay, maybe the height difference between me and him was a whole head. Reno was taller than me too which was a big disadvantage in attempting to play identical twins.

"Anyway, otou-san wants you over; he needs you to watch over Kiki." I sighed and took my backpack. I opened the door and Shigeru followed watching me like a hawk. I walked down the hall and banged on Reno's door.

"Reno! I'm going over to Yotura-niisan's place. Reno?" I opened the door cautiously and shrieked.

He was kneeling over another one of his girlfriends, tonguing her. I pulled a face of disgust while Shigeru behind me wolf-whistled. The two lovebirds glared at me.

"A lil' privacy?" My brother muttered. I rolled my eyes and shut the door with a sharp bang. I shook those hideous thoughts from my head and stalked downstairs. What a playboy. Just yesterday I saw him with Haruki and now he's with Kazue. I am ASHAMED my brother lives this way. I sighed and ran downstairs, Shigeru following me with his backpack.

"I'm going to Yotura-niisan's place ok Hirake-niisan? Tell Akemi-nee I probably won't be home for dinner." My brother-in-law, 34 year old Hirake smiled as he peeled carrots.

"No problem. Going over to Yotura's place eh? Curfew's 12am sharp." I rolled my eyes again. BANG! I was slammed into the wall. I looked down and saw Kaori staring at me with her large blue eyes. I groaned and picked up my little niece easily.

"Not today Kaori. I gotta go to Yotura-jiisan's place and take care of Kiki." I patted her blonde hair messily. Kohaku was sitting on the couch reading her book. I smirked and scuffed her head in surprise. She screamed in shock and saw it was me.

"Oh. Rena. Going to Yotura-jiisan's place huh? Say hi to them for me." I snatched the book from her grasp and read the title.

"Hm. Interesting. Another book by Naruto-jii? Lend it to me after yah." I said casually, sitting on the couch beside my other niece. Kohaku was born in the two months before Shigeru but man were they the noisiest pair ever.

"I saw Reno head up with another girl. Is it Kazue again?" I nodded, waiting for Shigeru to hurry up. Kohaku sighed and flipped another page in her book.

"What a player. How shameful. Wonder which side he got it from?" I ignored her, watching as Kaori helped her father wash the vegetables. Shigeru came out finally, after relieving himself.

"Are you done yet? Come on let's go. See ya when I get back Kohaku." I scuffed her head once more, for measured balance and left with my tongue sticking out.

---

"Shh it's ok Kiki aunty's here." I carefully lifted Kiku from her baby seat and gave her the bottle. I watched as Shigeru and his little brother, Katsuro play Shogi. As usually, Katsuro was winning; Shigeru never did have a sharp mind like his little brother. Even at the age of 12, he was a total winner against our family members but not Hirake. He however gained the Nara skills.

"If you guys have time to play Shogi, why don't you bother taking care of your little sister?!" They both shrugged. Katsuro gazed at the board for a while before taking his final move.

"Checkmate." Shiina came downstairs, her hair ruffled. Even after having three kids, she still looked great as ever. I gave her Kiku and she smiled at me.

"Thank you Rena. It's great having you as a babysitter. Any news on Sawatoshi in Suna?" I shook my head and tickled Kiku's cheek. She giggled lightly.

"I wonder how he's doing; we haven't received any letters from them in a while." Shiina exclaimed taking out the bottle from Kiku's mouth.

"I heard that there's a sandstorm going on at the moment. News hasn't been able to get through lately." I said, taking a seat at the highly polished kitchen table. Oh course, Akemi can't stand her little nephews and nieces getting diseased, so she comes by every house to clean regularly.

"Well we'll just have to wait." Shiina agreed sitting across me.

---

"Well here's your mission." The Rokudaime threw me a scroll and swung back in his chair. The red hat whipped us lightly in the face as he turned. Reno looked down at the scroll in my palm.

"Uhh Naruto-ojiisan, aren't you going to explain the situation to us?" A pissed look came across his face as he wheeled around again.

"Ojii?! ARE YOU STILL CALLING ME THAT?! I'M STILL YOUNG YOU KNOW!" He sobbed, taking out his box of tissues. Shigeru and Kohaku rolled their eyes, muttering, "How dramatic." He ended his act and placed the box back down in the drawer.

"Well, it's to help out the sandstorm. You can go visit your uncle who's in Suna. I've asked a majority of jonins and chuunins to help end this. Of course, you four will be in it. And also, you've got another guest." A knock came to the door at the same moment. "Come in." He said.

The door opened slowly and all four of us gasped.

"Suzuka!" My sister came in, in her ANBU uniform. She smiled weakly at us, and I could tell she just came back from a mission.

"Yo." She gave all four of us a big hug and turned to Naruto. "Hey Naruto-jii." Add another extra pissed sign.

"You will all be leaving tomorrow morning at six. Assemble at the main entrance." With a wave of his hand we left.

---

"Another mission? I can't, I promised Haruki I'd go on a date with her." I rolled my eyes at my brother's complaint. "And I told Kazue I'd buy her a birthday present." I turned to him in anger.

"Hello?! Why are you two-timing Reno?! AM I EVEN RELATED TO YOU!?" Ok. That was bit harsh, but hey, welcome to reality. Dad always said I had a violent temper that I took after my mum but it runs in the whole family. You haven't seen Sukino when Yotura bags her of marrying a perverted guy. Best not to go in that direction.

Anyway back to Reno. He was cowering in fear of me. I had a black cloud over my head.

"Just. Get. Over. It." I stated. "It doesn't matter! Can't you settle on a single girl! I'm so tired of you swinging with a new girl each week! I bet Kazue is going to dump you tomorrow! All she wants is your goddamn body and riches!" I fell back in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was tired of it. Tired of him playing with girl's hearts. I mean, he played with my best friend, Masaki and now she never talks to me.

All these years, I've been suffering of it. My brother's stupid playboy acts. All I end up with is broken friendships. I sighed and rolled over to find him lying beside me, his green eyes searching mine for forgiveness. I was tempted to cry but I held it in. I turned away and was determined not to look at him. I heard Reno sigh and he sat back on his own bed.

"Look. Rena I'm sorry. I've heard of all the complaints. Kazue bitches about you. I'm sorry. I wish I could reverse it all." But he never got to end. I had already grabbed him in a hug and crushed him. My tears soaked his shirt and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Whoa whoa whoa I've seen enough drama for today!" Kohaku came in and smiled cheekily. I wiped away my tears and smiled back at her. "Are you two going to get some sleep or what? I can't even believe we have to get up at six!" Kohaku is the worst thing to try to wake up. Seriously. I tried to wake her up last year and all she did was make a crater in her wall with me in it. She's not a good sleeper and one poke to her is a beating for you.

As we both climbed into our own beds, Akemi came in. Her long pink hair was let down and sat beside Reno. As she stroked his long black hair, she smiled gently before bending down to kiss him. He managed to dodge, backing away in the corner.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO NEE-CHAN?!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well duh. I give you a home. I could at least give you a good luck kiss for tomorrow!" Reno rolled his eyes in the same manner and grudgingly allowed her to give one peck on the head. She turned to me and did the same.

"Make sure you come home alive. Or I'm going to boil you two." I frowned.

"Since when did you turn to cannibalism?" She poked her tongue out at me and went out. I could hear her go next door to Kohaku's room. Kaori was downstairs finishing off her glass of milk. As I lay back, Reno said to me.

"Rena, do you think would be different if okaa-san was here?" I didn't answer. The memory was too painful to remember…

My mother had given her life to save the Hokage. Her life for his. Everyone grieved for her death. Everyone was heart-broken. Our family had shattered.

---

"Alright! Uchiha team assemble!" Suzuka cried. Reno, Kohaku, Shigeru and I lined up in front of her. She was single, and didn't accept any marriages headed her way. I don't know why, I guess she doesn't need love to survive. She had acceded to ANBU and was now a captain, just like our oldest brother Yotura.

"Ok! We're using our jutsus to get rid of this stupid sandstorm! Help clear the path and assist any passer-bys. Clear?" She ordered in her scary voice.

"CLEAR!"

---

I panted as I ran up hill. It was tiring job and Suzuka had sent me to check up on the other groups. We were scattered across the whole area and huddled up in packs.

I stopped by the first pack I found, which, coincidentally had Yasuhiro in it. He was sitting beside Matsuro from the Hyuuga family and Akira from the Sarutobi side.

"Hey… do have… have any…spare water bottles? Some other group stole ours." Matsuro glanced at Akira who glanced back at him.

"No. We wasted ours." I sweat dropped and ran to the next group. Why did Suzuka have to ask me to do this? Kohaku was a much better runner than me and she was practically doing nothing back there.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone. He was shorter than me by a whole head and his eyes sent a fleeting look at me. A hood covered his head that was connected to his cloak. How could he stand this weather? I was melting in my clothes.

"Sorry." He muttered and he continued walking. As I stared after him, a voice from behind me called.

"Osamu-nii! Wait up!" Somehow, that name seemed familiar to me. A boy with slightly lighter black hair followed the older boy, as he ran, panting heavily. The boy named Osamu sighed and took off his hood. I gasped. Abruptly, I remembered.

"Osamu? Are you… the child of Uchiha Sawatoshi?" He gazed at in amazement. I looked at the younger boy. "You must be Yuichi!" He backed away in surprise as I advanced.

"Waah! What are you doing?! Do you stalk me or something?!" The personality reminded me of a certain someone.

"Come here! Is this how you greet your aunty?!" Osamu gaped.

"Aunty?!" I nodded and put my fingers in the jutsu style. "Sharingan!" The red pupils and black irises appeared in my eyes and I knelt down Yuichi's level so he could see.

"Wow! You really are our aunty!" He grabbed me around the neck and I picked him up easily. He was as light as a feather, even though he was supposed to be 7. Osamu looked at me suspiciously before dismissing the thought.

"What are you doing here? I thought everyone was in Konoha." His tone was hard and sharp, just like his grandfather. I chuckled lightly and explained the mission.

"What are you doing here anyway? Suna people are supposed to stay in their homes until the storm has ended." Osamu shook his head.

"No. Apparently, the storm has already ended. A quarter of the Konoha nins are in Suna after accomplishing their mission. You should stay for the night." I thought about it for a while before nodding my head. I allowed both of them to leave and I ran back down to my group. Suzuka was washing her hands with a water bottle which she SEEMINGLY had while Kohaku had collapsed and fallen asleep on Shigeru's shoulder. He rolled his eyes as I came forward, smirking.

"Don't you say a thing." He said menacingly, glaring at me. I smiled, glancing at Reno who was spinning a top.

"Don't worry I won't. By the way, I met some people. Some people named Osamu and Yuichi…" Suzuka looked up at the familiarity of the names.

"Sawatoshi?" Her eyes lit up and I nodded. In a spilt second, she had shot up, punching her fist in the air.

"Yosh! Let's go! Shigeru, you carry Kohaku."

"What?!"

---

"It's a pleasure to have you here!" Shiisara welcomed us into her humble abode. Of right, I forgot to tell you.

My brother, Sawatoshi had offered to move to Suna in order to keep in contact with the Kazekage. Naruto-ojiisan was ecstatic at the idea and instantly struck up a contract with him. He would stay in Suna for 15 years will a paycheck of 185 thousand yen a year. Of course, that was a lot, compared to me. So he accepted and left with Shiisara, his wife and the child due to be born. Unfortunately, Osamu ended up being born mid-way through the road to Suna and in a moving truck. Not the best of luck eh?

But however, through Shiisara's letters, he had inherited both the Sharingan and the ability of the Aburame family. Yuichi had shown no signs but was enjoying the company of wildlife.

"I'm sorry but Sawatoshi isn't home yet. He'll be back in when he has negotiated with the Kazekage." This was my first time in Sunagakure so I didn't know much. I haven't even met the Kazekage, nor set my sight on him even when the chuunin exams started. I never notice the little things.

"Negotiated? With what?" Suzuka asked, a bewildered face plastered on her face. Sukino-neechan had told me stories of them three being best friends ever since.

"Well it seems my father wants me back. My mother, Tsukime, is sick. My father is too busy doing missions and there's no one to look after her. My brother, Masaru doesn't know what to do so I'll have to head back." Shiisara paused before saying, "I miss Konoha anyway." Suzuka smiled and sat on the kitchen. She told us that Osamu and Yuichi had gone to the market to buy supplies for dinner. Shigeru dropped Kohaku on the couch and fell down beside her. Reno and I sat on the other one and my twin continued playing with his top.

"She's much better when she's asleep." Reno indicated to our younger niece and Shigeru smirked in agreement.

The door banged open and we all turned our heads. Sawatoshi stood at the door. Bags were under his eyes, making him look terrible. He was the same as ever except he had aged over the years. His face brightened up when he saw all of us.

"Reno! Rena! Suzu!" He grabbed all three of us in a bone breaking hug, close to choking me. When he let go and I attempted to catch my breath, he advanced to Shigeru and Kohaku. He examined them easily and let out a huge beam.

"Ahhh Yotura and Akemi's eh?! You two don't resemble your parents at all!" He seized both of them, startling the sleeping girl. She screamed and let out a chakra-filled punch, sending Sawatoshi flying. He skidded to a halt and smirked.

"Akemi's chakra control too eh?" The door opened again and in came Osamu and Yuichi. They had three baskets full of supplies and food. Shiisara approached them, taking them into anxious hugs.

"Good boys, did you get everything we need?" Osamu nodded politely while Yuichi piled all the food onto the table. "Thank you." She gave each of them a kiss on the head and the two of them sat on the couches with us. Kohaku sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned while stretching her arms out. That accidentally sent a punch at Shigeru. He managed to dodge it and grabbed her wrist.

"HEY!" She squealed, as her arm neared his mouth. Reno rolled his eyes and suddenly pulled Yuichi into his lap.

"So, you're my little nephew eh? Pleased to meet you." I smiled lightly at Osamu and I could see a small hint of one on his lips.

---

I sat on the coffee table, watching Yuichi and Osamu carefully. They had given their beds for Shigeru and Kohaku and were now sleeping with me, Reno and Suzuka. We were sprawled on the ground with the two little children on the squishy couches. Reno was snoring loudly, and Suzuka was curled in a ball with a blanket wrapped around her.

Unexpectedly, I heard a bang from the back door. My ears perked up, like a cat, as I took off the paper thin blanket off my body. All I had on was a skimpy nightgown that Kohaku had packed. I slowly picked up the weapon pouch that lay beside me and took out a kunai. I slid it in between my middle finger and the index on my left hand (I'm an ambidextrous while Reno's left handed). I tiptoed and leant against the wall. I could hear the intruder's deep breathing as he took his sandals off. It was like as though he owned the place. The door creaked open and I darted, holding the kunai to his neck. I gasped once I saw who it was.

"O-o-tousan?!" We both fell to the floor tumbling on top of each other. I took the kunai back and flicked a light switch on.

Sure enough, my dad was on the floor, massaging his aging back.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried helping him to his feet. He groaned as I lifted him up with a single outstretch of my arm. He grunted as soon as his feet were back on the floor and smiled at me. I gaped at him. He had been gone for two years and this is how he comes into a home?

"Otou-san! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Mizu!" He grinned sheepishly at me before taking a seat down on the table. I sat beside him, as he watched Suzuka, Osamu, Yuichi and Reno sleep quietly. I took the time to examine him. His hair was disheveled (as always) and his eyes were weary and exhausted. He had a small smile on his face every time and wrinkles were slowly appearing on his face. The clothes he wore were stained and dirty, scrapped and ripped from his adventure.

"I came back." He finally said. His eyes were always searching for something so far away. But I already knew what it was. "I missed my kids." He messed my hair up playfully as I grinned bashfully at him.

It was two years from when I last saw him. He said he wanted to take time to remember her and be at peace. So we allowed him to go, traveling around the country. And that was when I was 13. He left when I was about to take the Chuunin test. He wasn't there to see me graduate. But he was still my father. So I still love him.

Footsteps came from downstairs as Sawatoshi's feet appeared. He was rubbing his eyes and yawned widely. He passed both of us without noticing his own father. He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. As he sipped from the milk, he gazed at me and back at our father. Another look. Until a cry of shock.

"O-O-O-O-TOOOOOUUUU -SAN?!" He bellowed. Sasuke smiled at his second oldest son.

"Hello Sawa-chan. I've seen you've aged quite a lot." Sawatoshi glared at our father.

"Otou-san, I'm 31, married and have two kids. Are you still calling me that name?" I beamed at my older brother.

"Oh course Sawa-chan!" I popped up. He glared at both of us before sitting down and giving our father a hug.

"Welcome back, otou-san." Suzuka moaned in her sleep.

"Sawa-chan… don't talk to yourself again. We're sleeping…" Suzuka sat up, rubbing her eyes in the same manner as Sawatoshi. She took one look at our father and squealed.

"OTOU-SAN!" She 'glomp'ed him enthusiastically while my dad took a shock. I smiled and Sawatoshi ran up to wake up Shiisara.

---

I saddled up the backpack higher on back as I scanned the group. Reno was rubbing his stomach sorely, since he was the one who was forced to wake up Kohaku. Shigeru had his arm wrapped across Kohaku's shoulder, as she was still half asleep. Otou-san had Kohaku's bag on his back, smiling as he excitedly walked ahead. Suzuka was piggy-backing Yuichi up the hill. Sawatoshi, Shiisara and Osamu are coming later in a couple of days with their luggage, clothing and furniture.

As we neared the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, I watched my father stare back longingly at the desert. I know what he wished for, to be with her, but this is the path my mother wants him to take. And he has accepted willingly. With a hopeful glance sent at me, he turned his back and continued walking back.

---

"Here's to Uchiha Sasuke, for coming back once more!" Naruto-ojiisan raised his glass high above everyone else's. We cheered and greedily downed our glasses. The long table stretched down till the end of the room with every family we knew. There were, of course, all my brothers and sisters, with my nephews and nieces.

Yotura and Shiina-chan sat beside Naruto-jii, with Shigeru, Katsuro while Kiku was upstairs sleeping. Hinata-baachan sat with Yasuhiro. So far, only Shuichi had gotten married with a lady from Kirigakure.

Next was Hirake and Akemi with little Kaori poking her fork at the scraps of vegetables on her plate (She's a vegetarian). Kohaku was sitting in between Reno and I who were next along the table. Shikamaru-jii and Ino-baachan were beside us, with Kiteru and Hitori while Kitsune was on a mission.

Of course, Sawatoshi and Shiisara had arrived back in Konoha and are now currently living with Yotura-nii until they had found a new house. Suzuka sat with them, after developing a close bond with Yuichi over the days. Asuma-jii and Kurenai-baachan were aging slowly, sipping small amounts of alcohol while Akira gladly gulped down every beverage in sight. He had grown up with the influence of his older brother; drinking anything he wants.

And then, with newborn Mamoru, sat Kazuna and Sukino with their two kids Takao, 9, and Manami, 2. As usual, they were creating trouble like always. Kakashi-jii and Anko-baachan sat beside them, disciplining their grandchildren. Well, except Kakashi-jii, he was too busy reading the book Naruto-jii had published; 100 Ways to Love. A new change from those perverted series he usually writes.

And, who could forget the love pair; Ruhko-nii and Shiroki. They, of course, have a child, Momo who was born five years ago and is their only child. She wasn't having signs of possessing either the Sharinghan or the Byakugan. But she is only five, so it'll probably develop in a couple of years. Neji-jii and Tenten-baachan sat with them, with Orishitsu and Matsuro.

Meanwhile, the love couple, Keiichi and Midori, was on a mission as well as Shin and Shuichi. Shino-jii had left with them while Tsukime was left back home with her son, Takeshi.

Mikoto-nee, however was missing. That was strange, because she had a free day today and she never misses out on parties. She, like Suzuka-nee, stayed single, declining every offer of marriage. She would rather pursue the job of Hokage like Naruto-jii rather than spend her life as a housewife.

"Hm?" My father looked around, inspecting Yotura's house with interest. "Where's Mikoto-chan?" Everyone looked around, not noticing the absence of the young female until now. I rolled my eyes and sipped from my glass. Since today was a special occasion, my dad allowed me to have a little bit of alcohol.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. A black blur sped and landed straight on my father. We all gasped in shock and surprise and Mikoto squeezed our father's living daylights out.

"Tou-san! You're back!" She nuzzled his chest like the old five year old she used to be. Even when now she's 20 years old, she's acting like Kaori. Tou-san smiled sheepishly and ruffled the long unique shade of red hair.

---

All of us sat in the kitchen, discussing where our father was going to sleep. The main contestants were Akemi and Yotura, since they were the oldest in the family.

"But we're already here! Might as well let him stay!" Akemi shouted, yawning widely. Yotura had his face flat on the table, his arms crossed.

"No. He's coming with me. I'm the oldest and I can choose where our father sleeps." His muffled voice came from the layers of piles. Shigeru and Kohaku were once again asleep, leaning on each other's shoulders. I had taken a picture and already decided to blackmail them. BWAHAHAHA.

Ok. No more evil plans. Mikoto was bouncing Kaori on her lap, finishing the ice cream dessert Takao hadn't bothered finishing. Sawatoshi sat beside his other triplets, using their arms as a resting post. All three of them were close to dozing off. Kazuna and Hirake were playing a game of Shoji while Shiina, Shiisara and Ruhko were watching. Shiroki had left to tuck Momo in her bed back home. Kazuna was left drunk on the floor, a beer bottle clutched in his hands.

"It doesn't matter. Baaah. We'll let him decide. Where is he anyway?" Akemi exclaimed, looking around. I answered her question.

"He went outside with Reno. I'll get them." I left from the seat where I was sitting and went out the front door. As I opened it, I met face to face with Reno and a slumped Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tou-san!" I helped my father on the other side and dragged him into Hirake's house.

"Don't bother. He won't awake." Reno muttered. I stared at him in shock.

"What? No. What are you saying Reno?!" I cried, dropping my father's limp body. I knelt down and felt his pulse. Nothing. I checked his breathing. Nothing. His temperature. Dead cold. I stood up and could feel a prickling sensation behind my eyes. My ink green orbs went hot.

"What did you do to him Reno?! WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO IT?!" My screams rang throughout the whole house. I slapped my brother across the face. His face was impassive, just like tou-san. Everything tou-san had, we had. Except the eyes, the love. "Why did you let him die?! WHY WHY WHY?!" I fell to my knees, sobbing; I clutched my brother's clothes, pulling him down with me. My tears soaked him as I held onto him for a sliver of shining hope. Nothing responded.

"What's going on?" Sukino came in, and saw the sight of our deathly pale father. "Tou-san! Tou-san!" She knelt down, shaking him desperately. "Tou-san!" Every one of our siblings came, running over to see what the fuss was. I still had my face buried in my brother's shirt.

"Reno! What did he take?!" Akemi shouted, kneeling down beside our dead father. Reno stayed silent.

"I gave him. His wish."

---

"Here you go kaa-san. I learnt the tea ceremony just for you. Hope you enjoy the tea; I still have lots to learn." Rena placed the tea cup in front of the gravestone, and knelt back to her seat. She was getting her kimono dirty but I know she didn't mind. It was already five years.

I leant against the tree, holding my gift; a small sakura tree. I was going to plant it beside our parent's graves, so they can know when summer and winter are approaching. It was my mother's 15th anniversary while it was my father's 5th.

I could still hear his crying plea. _Please Reno. Grant me peace. Let me be with her. _I was supporting him, as he cried. He held up the bag of pills at me and I nodded. Then, with a quick heartbeat, he was gone. I was the one to see him die. I had granted his dying wish.

For years, people had blamed me for the death of my father. I couldn't stand their piercing gazes. Some were fan girls from my father's school years and others were simply admirers. But I knew these gazes. They were the ones Naruto-jii had endured. I wanted to feel the pain he felt. And now I did.

Rena didn't talk to me for a week. Her silent treatment broke my heart. But I know I had caused her pain and now it was her turn. My other siblings didn't mind; they know they would've done the same if they were in my situation. But still, I had solitude.

Naruto-jii told me solitude used to be my father's best friend. Until he and my mother came. They brought colours into his world. Friends brought that to his world.

Do you know what brought the colours into my world? My family. Especially Rena. She was my twin; I confided into her as though she was my soul mate. But I know she wasn't. She was my sister, the one that will share secrets with me, the one to throw mud at my face, the one to wrestle over the last piece of pie with and the one to hold me when I had been dumped by the hottest girl in town. She was always there for me and I was always there for her.

But there was the period of time when I had become the biggest Uchiha playboy. My sister began staring out windows, twirling her black hair that we together had decided on. Her look became distant and all she thought about was Sarutobi Akira.

At that time, I thought he was alright, but when Rena started liking him, my impressions turned against me. I hated him. I beat him up more than twice. Jealousy had taken me into its arms and embraced me as it consumed my soul. No one was going to take my sister away from me.

So, I had thought up a genius plan. Become a playboy. I wanted my sister's attention again. So I dated girls. And then dumped them week after week. I wanted her to feel what I was feeling. And she did. But what I did was selfish. I knew that all the girls now hated her because her twin brother had dumped them.

Well, once again, back to the main story, the anniversaries. As my sister sat beside the two graves, dirtying the kimono Akira had given her as a gift, I approached her. She felt my lowered chakra level and looked up and smiled. She hardly smiled anymore but I could tell this was a true genuine smile.

"Hi Reno." She whispered. She had become soft spoken after the death of our father, losing her voice after the hours of crying. She didn't talk much for a while. She looked back at the two graves, where I saw she had placed two steaming cups of green tea. Yes, she was trying hard to learn to do a tea ceremony, in celebration of Mikoto's inauguration as a Hokage. Of course, we were ecstatic about her becoming one when Naruto announced his successor. We were even more proud that an Uchiha was going to become one.

"Hey." I said, sitting beside her. My hakama was already dirty since I was bounding after seeing Rena heading to the gravesite. I placed the sakura pot gently beside me and stared at the gravestones.

_Uchiha Sakura_

_Loving mother_

_Sweet friend_

_Beloved wife_

I gazed over at the other one, which was my father's.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Dearest father_

_Considerate friend_

_Compassionate Husband_

Rena smiled as she reached out to touch my hand. Her soft touch shivered throughout my whole body as I stood up to place another gift on my father's burial site. I pulled it out of my hakama and placed it on the patch. The navy fabric was fading away while the shiny reflection of the metal revealed my face. I had aged so much. The perfect thin line that was scratched across the mirror-like surface had now dulled.

As I placed it down, I made to leave.

"Wait." Rena's voice pulled me back. "Can you…take me to the Sakura viewing…nii-chan?" She hadn't called me that in a long time. Beaming gladly, I took her hand. She reached out and caught hold of my hand. I helped her up and she lifted the hem of her kimono. Once she had secured her grip, I slowly took steps for her to follow.

She had lost her sight completely.

---

"Here you go Rena-chan! A sakura petal!" Shigeru placed the delicate piece of sakura blossom into my sister's hand. With her gentle fingers, she touched it with grace and beauty. Even though she was blind, her sense of touch was still the best. Kohaku smiled as all four of us walked though the path of Sakura blossoms. She held a jar of Sakura perfume, a gift she had bought for Rena. I guided my sister through the way.

"Wait." All three of us stopped on her order. She looked at me and grinned in the sheepish way our father used to. "Can I… touch a sakura tree?" I smiled and led her to her request. As she placed her hands over the thick trunk, she smiled. Once again, she looked at me.

"Reno, Shigeru, Kohaku, take me to the top. I want to feel the breeze again." All three of us stared incredibly at each other. I was the first one to answer.

"No problem, Rena. What do you take us for, amateurs?" I picked her up easily on my back and Shigeru took Kohaku. My niece squeaked as Shigeru lifted her onto his back.

"Ah! What are you doing Shigeru?!" She screamed, banging her fists on his back. He grunted in pain.

"OI OI! I'm being a gentleman!" The two started their long bickering once again while Rena and I just went ahead. We reached the top where the spring breeze blew past us. I carefully placed Rena on a branch where I knew she wouldn't fall off. She securely tightened her grip on the tree branch as I sat beside her, touching the silver locket that was around my neck. It was a single strand of pink hair that Rena had given me before dying her hair black.

"_Make sure you don't lose it! It'll be last piece of pink hair!"_ She had lectured me in not losing it, since it was precious to both of us. I kept it in a locket that Ruhko had given us for Christmas.

"Reno." I turned my head to Rena, who had called me softly.

"Yes?" I answered back, nearing her. Her voice was so soft it was difficult to hear above the loud argument of Shigeru and Kohaku. My sister turned her head in my direction.

"Come closer. Let me touch your face again." I did as she requested. Rena reached out and touched my face gently, remembering each point and curve. We had the same features and it was as though she was looking at an invisible mirror. Then, she reached out and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

THE END.

Yes this was a much longer chapter compared to the others. But this was more detailed and in a POV. I really enjoyed typing this chapter because it was a twin POV so it was pretty cool. I really love it.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE DAYS OF THE UCHIHAS. Thank you for being such loyal readers.

If you haven't known, an excerpt from the story my friend and I are now currently writing is on my profile. Jump onto it and have a small read.

See you next time!

_JunsuiFushichou_


End file.
